Perchance to Dream
by Fasyarawr
Summary: After what happened to her two years ago when she runaway from home for more than half a decade ago, Maggie "Magz" Teller hopelessly back to her hometown. Hoping the Sons will never find out about her problem, but secret won't last long when federal agents are eyeing them 24/7 and SAMCRO having a new intelligence officer.
1. Welcome to Charming

**_I love SoA so much! A lot of the characters suddenly become my muse and this fanfic happened.  
Please give it a try and hope you guys like it. Any input from you will be awesome. Thanks in advance._**

 ** _PS: my first language isn't English, pardon if you find a lot of grammar mistakes._**

 ** _Disclaimer:  
I do not own Sons of Anarchy by Kurt Sutter.  
I do own my OC, Magz, and the story you don't recognize._**

 ** _©Fasyarawr, 2016_**

* * *

Here she was standing in front of the gate of Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair with the only clothes she was wearing right now, her lousy backpack, and outworn boots. She totally looks like a homeless person. Well, she actually was. It took her three and a half days nonstop for her to finally arrive in Charming. Yesterday, she went straight to this place right after she dropped at the nearest bus station. She thought she would be brave enough to just go right inside, but nope. And now, she was back again to TM and she still wasn't sure about this. It has been a couple hours. She kept deciding whether or not should she go inside. Every time she took one step forward her own body pushed her back and she was hiding behind the wall.

She was acting like a friggin' stalker, she hasn't seen Jax or any other guys for the past two days. They probably were doing 'charity blood' run or any other 'charity'. Only God knows what. It was just about time until someone noticed her. She was exposed; she got no car to hide, unlike the man inside the car who parked across the street with his binocular watching straight to TM. Too focused on whatever he was doing for noticing her doing the same thing like him.

It was around four o'clock. The man inside the car finally left and she was about to leave when… "Do you need anything?" she turned around to see a blonde curls short hair guy with a prospect patch on his cut, standing in front of her. She lost of words. She wasn't ready for someone to approach her today.

"I… I'm just passing by," she tried to walk away but he blocked her way.

"I've seen you hanging around here since yesterday. Do you have any business here?"

"Uhm no. Like I said, I'm just passing by," this time she turned around but he moved forward making her stuck in between walls. "Back away!" she told him.

"Are you spying on us? You better not be a fed."

"Well, do I look like a fed to you?" she snapped.

He was eyeing her from head to toe, realizing her clothes. The prospect scoffed, "certainly not."

She pushed his chest, "well then we have no problem here. I have to go now!" But he was kind of persistent for not letting her go unless he got a satisfying answer, by kept her from running away. Typical prospect trying to prove himself for the club.

"Ok. Ok. I come here to see someone," she told him.

"Who? Gemma? Is it about Clay?"

"Not that your concern," she replied.

"Are you from another charter? Because I let you know, Gemma will not like it. She just hit my girl with a freaking skateboard a few days ago."

She got what he was talking about so she cut him off. "Listen, prospect. I do not come from another charter. I'm not a sweet butt or even a crow-eater. I'm definitely not here for Clay, and I don't care about what he was doing while he was on the run."

The prospect looked surprised about how much she knew about the club. She knew she shouldn't be too hard on him, but it was just her being defensive. "So… You're here for Jax?" the prospect asked.

"Jesus Christ! Do you have to be this nosey!?" He just shrugged. "Get lost!" she pushed him again, harder this time. She then ran off from the street to another block. She stayed there for, didn't know how long, but the sun started to settle down. She took a long breath and this time she made her decision. She went back to TM. She almost puked herself because of the nerve she felt. She was waiting across the street, just far enough so the prospect couldn't see her. Waiting some more time until she was sure that Gemma was still inside the office. She saw her car still parked inside, meaning she was still there. She kept up her pace and went straight to the office. Halfway there she saw the prospect was closing the garage door, ready to close the shop. He noticed her and rushing to stop her from meeting Gemma but it was too late she already knocked on her door.

"Shit!" he cursed and walking back and forth outside the office.

"Come in!" she heard her from the back of the door. She reached out for the doorknob but then she immediately stopped. Her hand was shaking and suddenly the prospect pulled her a few feet away. "No! Gemma will kill you!"

"She won't!" she assured him.

"You have no idea!" He shouted as low as possible while holding her hand. She snapped and unfortunately, her hand tossed some empty oil drums. It was clattering all over the place, making a loud noise.

Both of them were giving deadly stares, but he stood back when she glared at him too intensely. They stopped until they heard Gemma from the office. "Goddammit, the hell is going on!?" The door opened up and here she was standing outside looking incredibly shocked to see her. "You!" Gemma shouted in anger.

She gulped, "H-hi…"

She rushed to her and next time she knew her hand slapped her so hard, she even fell to the ground. The prospect cursed when he saw that. The other mechanics stop working what they were doing and staring at them. She slowly got up and brushed off the dirt from her plaid shirt.

She looked up and faced her, "nice to see you again, Mom." Her words stunned the prospect and he couldn't hide it, it was shown on his face. She stood still, doing nothing. She didn't know what to say to her Mother. Her eyes went straight to the ground. She already expected her to be like this. Mad at her, but she went silent and she didn't like that. She rather chose her to be on rage and beat her to death for not showing up for more than half a decade.

"Get out! I don't want to see your face! Leave now!" She suddenly screamed at her. This was the Mom that she used to know. "Get out now! Eddie get her out of my sight!" She shouted to the prospect before went back to her office. She walked back to her office but she stopped before entering the room. "Go back to work boys!" She shouted. "There's nothing to see in here!" and she slammed the door.

"Come" the prospect named Eddie tried to get her out from TM.

"I know my way out."

"A Morrow?" He asked.

"Teller!"

"Why didn't you tell me that you're a Teller?"

"Will it make any difference?" she raised her eyebrows and pointed at her cheek.

"Guess not." He shrugged and his face showed that he felt bad about her. "You need a lift? I can drop you off."

"Nope. I'm good." she ran as fast as she could to get out from TM.

* * *

The day passed and she was getting ready to leave this cheap ass motel. Checking her wallet, and she only has a few dollars left after she paid for the room. It wouldn't be enough to take her back to Philly, but at least she could get out of Charming. She packed her things, which not a lot, since the stuff in her backpack and clothes she was wearing was the only ones she has right now. But it was fine; she was ready to go. Leave Charming again.

But as her fingers reaching for the doorknob, it started twitching again and she couldn't breathe properly. Her legs felt like jelly and she slumped down. She curled herself on the floor, leaning her head against the wooden door. She gripped herself together, trying not to black out like last time her anxiety attacked. Thinking about her life in the past two years. She didn't know if she could make it out alive. She was hopeless and Charming was the first thing she remembered, despite all the shitty memories that came from it. She suddenly missed her Mom. They had a huge fight before she left town. She thought she could forget about her and leave on her own. But after that one thing that happened to her two years ago… She knew she does need her family. She definitely misses Jax so damn much. Well, who's on Earth will not miss her charming older brother. So she decided to go back to Charming. But her Mom… She thought she'd forgive her.

"Magz!" Her thoughts back to reality when somebody was knocking on her motel door. "Maggie open up! I know you're in there." She got up on her feet and move slowly to the window since there was no peeping hole. She slightly opened the curtain just so she could see the person; even she already recognized the voice.

She saw Jax standing outside her room. His hair grew long enough to touch his shoulder. Last time she saw him, he had buzz-cut hair. She remembered he kept saying that he wanted long hair like their old man and would grow his beard so he could fit in with the rest of the guys from the MC.

"Magz! Open up or I'll break the door!"

She quickly unlocked the door and opened it up. Jax gave a soothed smile like he always does. "You got to pay for your own cause, 'cause I won't spend a dime for any broken door, Jax." He grimaced hearing her comment.

"Are you gonna let me in?" He asked and she opened the door wider. Jax walked inside then she closed the door behind.

She stood still, not moved an inch from the spot she stands, "how did you know I'm here?"

"Half-Sack tailed you yesterday. Telling me that my sister came by."

"Half-Sack?"

"The prospect."

"Shit, that bastard," she cursed lowly.

"Still the same potty-mouth girl." He said. "But you look, um... different. With all that hair you have now," he gestured to her now black hair that she dyed over again and again. Her old man always said that he loves her golden locks. Every time she saw herself in the mirror, his face pop in her head and she hates it. She hates that he always came to her mind. She dyed her hair as black as possible. Just trying to run away from her identity.

"Just trying to make it harder if someone from the MC trying to look for me," she lied.

"Heard you talked to Mom yesterday," he pointed to her red cheek with Gemma's palm imprinted on it.

She rubbed it up, trying to hide it from him. "More like a one-sided fistfight," she scoffed and sat on the edge of the bed. Staring down the floor, avoiding any eye contact with her older brother.

"Looks like you're leaving," Jax looked around the room, noticing she already packed her belongings. "Again." His tone changed and she looked up to see him. He looked a little pissed yet not saying anything to her face.

"Going back here is a mistake," she sighed. "She wanted me gone. Should've drowned me when I was a baby girl, that's what she always said when she's pissed at me. Bet she was happy when she could get rid of me six years ago."

"Not true," Jax bent down. "You should talk to her again," he squatted in front of her so he could see her face. "She cares about you."

"Not mutual. Not a chance Jax!"

"Come on. I finally see you again and then you just want to take off? That's not fair," he said and she just glanced at him. "Why don't you stay here a little longer and think about it?" He grabbed her hands trying to convince her with his half-smile that always succeed to calm her down. "Give me your phone!" He stood up. "I'll give you my number, just call me when you decide what you really want to do."

She stared at him, "I got no phone, Jax."

"What?" He raised his eyebrows before reaching to his pocket, "here, use this. That's my spare cell. I don't really use that. It has my number in it. Just give me a call, ok darlin'?" She wasn't deciding to stay but Jax already grabbed her hand and handed her his phone. "Stay!"

"I... I don't know Jax. I only have a few dollars left. I can't afford to pay for another night."

Jax squinted his eyes and squatted back. "What's going on with you? We heard you're doing all right in Philly." She replied nothing. "Are you in trouble?"

She held her breath, "no!" Answering him too quick and aggressive. "I'm fine." She looked away and Jax was walking back and forth in front of her.

"Ok pack your things. You're staying with me."

"What!? No! Just let me get out from Charming, Jax. I won't bother you again."

"No! You stay here. You're not going anywhere!"

"Jax I'm not going with you!" She screamed.

"Not an option!" He shouted. "You're coming with me." He looked straight into his little sister's eyes.

"I… I don't know…" Her body was shaking and she started to curl up on the floor again.

"Hey... Hey..." He cupped her cheeks and made her look up to see him. "Are you on the lam?" His eyebrows furrowed and she slowly shook her head. "Whatever problem you have. We'll fix it. I'm here. I'll be here for you, ok?"

"Ok..." she hugged him tightly. "I love you, Jackson."

"Love you too sis."


	2. Reconnected

**Chapter 2**  
 **Reconnected**

* * *

"When was the last time you had a proper meal?" Jax chuckled seeing his little sister finished off a damn big burger in just a few minutes as he laid back on the sofa cubicle. Magz was blushing and shyly smiled at her brother, feel ashamed of herself. She stopped eating the fries and sipping the ice water after cleaned her fingers with the napkin.

Jax took her to a diner when he heard her stomach growled as loud as his Harley's engine right after they were checking out from the motel. For the past year, Magz was struggled to have herself a really good meal. She didn't have a lot of money. When she was on her way back to Charming, she could only afford some cheap snacks and candies. She didn't really protest about it, as long as she could keep her tummy half-full throughout the day. So having a real fresh meal was such a satisfaction for her.

"So?" Jax started talking and Magz's heart skipped a beat, knowing that her brother was about to ask her a reason why she came back to Charming. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Jax moved closer to her over the table. She didn't reply him in an instant. There was something Magz didn't want her brother to know but she needs at least made a very good reason for Jax to believe her.

"I... I umm..." She stuttered but Jax was waiting patiently for her to speak. "I was... I have locked up in a federal prison two years ago." Told her as fast as she could making Jax blinked his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was just heard. It wasn't the first time Magz got locked up. She's been through her angsty rebellion phase when she was a teenager. Just stupid teenage stuffs nothing big. Usually, she just stayed in the cell for a few hours before Unser called Gemma to let her know. Jax, or sometimes Opie would come to bail her out and they gave her a silent treatment for a couple of days. But when Jax heard about federal prison, Magz must've done something big for her to be locked up there.

"What the hell? What did you do!?" He almost shouted.

"My friends and I got caught for hacking to a government system..." She carefully replied, not wanting other people from the next cubicle heard her.

"Jesus Christ, Magz! What's got into your mind? You don't do shit with anything connected to a shitty high power."

"I know, I know. It's just, I umm... It's a long story. I'm good now."

"So you're clear?"

"Yes. Got out a year ago, and I just finished my probation a month ago. That's when I decide to come back here. I don't know where else to go..."

"God dammit Magz! You should've called me when you were in trouble."

"I thought... Well, I thought you don't want to know anything about me anymore. Besides, I don't want to bother you. I'm the one who ran away, remember?"

"But you're still my sister! I'd do anything to help you."

"Sorry..." She felt bad. She felt guilty. She should've told him the truth about how she ended up back to Charming, but she didn't have the guts to do it. Not after knowing her brother still cared about her. She didn't entirely lie to him. Her story about her being locked up was true, but there was something more after that. The reason why she was released sooner than her actual time. That she knew would not end well if anyone, especially the Sons knew about this.

"Just don't do that again. Understand?" Jax was squinting his eyebrows and Magz slowly nodded. "Now you go finished your lunch. I'm going to St. Thomas, need to check up on Abel."

"Abel?"

He laughed at himself, "Forget to tell you. You're an Aunt now." She slightly opened her mouth. "Yes... I have a kid," Jax smiled as big as he could be.

"Oh my God! Jax, congratz!" she got up from her seat and hugged him. "Can't believe you're a dad now." He smirked and shrugged. "Who's the baby momma?" His face changed when she asked about it. Like he was uncertain rather or not should he tell her about the mother of his child?

"It's someone."

"Is that certain someone has a name?" He didn't answer her. "A hang around?"

"Sort of."

"You're with her?"

Jax goes silent and his face full of guilt. "Guess not anymore."

"Why?" He stared out the window, avoiding her question. "Well…" she sighed. "It's okay. I mean… if you don't want to talk about it. Sorry."

"I appreciate that." They smiled at each other. "So, ready to leave?"

"Yes, please! Can't wait to see my nephew."

Jax paid the bills and they walked out the diner that was when she saw a police truck just parked outside the diner. She froze and tried to hide behind Jax. She turned her face away not wanting them to see her but a voice called her name. "Maggie?" she still didn't turn around until that person came closer, "It's really you!"

She turned around and recognized it was, "David…" There was a sighed of relief. She saw Jax eyed him from the rear mirror as he wore his helmet. "Sorry wow, I didn't recognize you. Look at you, a badge now?" she tapped a small tin plate placed on his chest.

"Deputy Chief," he corrected her.

"Guess you're following the good path like you always did back in high school." He shrugged off. David Hale was in the same year as Jax, even when Magz was five years younger, she knew him quite well. He wasn't as popular as Jax but his name was pretty well known around school.

"Yeah unlike somebody else," he replied.

Jax scoffed and lose his patience. "What do you want man!?"

"Just talking to your sister. It that a problem, Teller?"

"Well, it's done! Are you done Magz?" He handed her a helmet. Pushing her to wear it so they can leave immediately.

"Ok, I'm ready." She answered and Jax started his bike after she clasped the helmet.

"Good to see you again, Maggie," said David.

"Yeah, you too," she replied and then Jax ran off the street leaving him. The sound of the bike's roaming the street. Folks didn't really bother about it since the club making the town pretty well run. SAMCRO promised that there would be no drugs in Charming, which keeps the people in this town happy.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, they went straight to the floor where Abel's stay. She was so excited but her heart broke when she saw her nephew. So little and was still lived inside an incubator. "What happened to him, Jax?" she asked her brother as they walked inside the room.

He sighed. "His mother… She almost killed him, even when he wasn't born yet. Had to take him out two months early."

"Oh God! How?"

"She's a junkie..."

"Holy shit! Jax… You should've known better. Don't you remember?"

"I know, but… Well long story."

"And where is she now? Should've knocked some senses into her!"

"It's already been handled. I sent her to a rehab. She'll be away for a while until she's recovered." Her emotion was still bursting out. "Hey relax. Come here," he gestured her to take a closer look on Abel.

She took a few steps closer and watching him over the box. She was overwhelmed by it, not realized a tear run down her cheek. "I can't believe I'm an Aunt," she awkwardly chuckled to herself. "Hi, Abel. Get out of here fast ok? I can't wait to play around with you!"

"So, you're gonna stay?"

She looked at Jax. "Maybe. We'll see..." He smiled and embraced her over her shoulder.

Suddenly someone opened the door, "I'm sorry I didn't see..." she turned around to see Tara, Jax's girlfriend back in high school, stood right in front of the door. With her white suit and a statoscope across her neck. Her hand still tied to the doorknob and her face looking away to another direction.

"Tara. It's ok. It's Magz," Jax walked closer to her. "You remember her, right?"

She looked at her and she waved a little to her, "Hi Tara."

"Maggie?" She blinked her eyes. The room was pretty dark; probably she couldn't see her face clearly. "Oh God. Maggie? It's been a long time!" She hugged her. "How are you?"

"Well, I guess." She tried to give her a sincere smile.

"Good to see you again. I didn't see you around when I come back here. I thought you're leaving town."

"I was. Uhm… just got here a few days ago. I'm the one who surprised that you're finally decided to go back to Charming. After leaving my brother, you've become a doctor now? Well, good for you." She derisively spoke to her, not realizing her voice sound too sarcastic.

"Magz!" Jax snapped at her.

"What!?"

"It's ok Jax…" said Tara calmly.

"Anyway, how's Abel, doc? Is he ok?"

"He's getting stronger day by day. I just need to run some more tests. If everything's fine, he's good to be back home."

"Well, that's a great news!" she said.

"Thanks for taking care of him," Jax took a step closer to Tara. "Anyway, there's an event today. Thought maybe you could come over?"

"I'll see if I can. Uhm... Maybe after my work's done."

"That'll be great. I'll see you there, ok?"

"Ok..." And now they were staring deeply into each other. Probably forget that Magz was there. She fakes a cough and finally brought them back to reality. Tara awkwardly smiled while Jax took his sister's hand and dragged her out of the room.

After they are far enough from Tara, she finally asked Jax. "Are you two back together?"

"No."

"Are you sure..." she raised one of my eyebrows. "I don't know how I feel about her… She made you miserable and now she's back and you try to reconnect with her…"

"Hey! The last thing I want right now is you sounded like Mom."

"I know. Sorry…" Jax nodded.

Honestly, she didn't really fond Tara after what she did to her brother. Plus their Mom kept saying that she hates Tara and she broke Jax's heart into pieces when she took off. Those words kept repeating over and over making her unconsciously didn't like her too. They were headed to the elevator when she saw the guy from yesterday was walking around in the hospital. "That guy," she nudged Jax.

"I saw him spying outside TM yesterday."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Who is he?"

"I don't know, but he was outside Abel's room, watching me a couple days ago."

"That's creepy." The elevator opened and they walked inside. "Is it ok? I mean, Abel?"

"Only sick people will hurt a baby. Don't worry Magz. We better go to the fundraiser at the park now."

"B-but Mom will be there!"

"That's why you need to talk to her. Sort this beef between you two. Mom's not mad; she's just upset. You know how neurotic she is. Besides everyone must be wanted to see you again. Old Piney, Ope, Bobby, Chibs, even Tig."

"Yeah especially Tiggy," she rolled her eyes making him laugh.

"He definitely misses your snarky comments, Magz."

Jax insisted Magz come with him to the fundraiser. Besides she has nowhere to go, better have something to do rather just walking around. Jax parked his bike as they arrived at the park. She saw Opie and his wife Donna just got out from the truck with their two children following them.

"Ope! Donna!" she called them and Donna waved at her in excitement as she walked toward them. "Oh God Magz!" Ope shouted and she hugged him. He lifted her up in the air making her squeal. "Ok, that's enough gentle giant, put me down."

"How you doing, doll?" greeted Jax as he kissed Donna's cheek.

"Hi!" Donna greeted back, hugging him. "Magz, look at you!" Donna hugged me. "It's been a long time. How are you? Are you ok?" She squeezed her upper arm. "You're skinnier. You should eat more!"

"I'm fine." Magz chuckled at her reaction. "Can't you see the fat on my stomach? I eat enough Donna." She chuckled.

"Oh, you!" Donna hugged her again. "God, I miss you so much Magz!"

Unlike Tara who already leaving town, Donna knew what episodes Magz had before she ran away to Philadelphia. Same as Jax and Opie, Donna was worried about her when the chaos happened. Magz was like a little sister to her since Opie treated her like a sister he never had. Seeing her again, well and healthy, after all this year made Donna felt so happy for her

"Me too," she smiled shyly before turned to their kids, "and wow you guys are all growing up! You were just babies back then."

"This is Kenny and Ellie, you remember them. Hey say hello to Magz," Donna tapped her children's back.

"Hi guys," she bent down and shook their hands. Magz was chit-chat with them. She asked them about their age, school, and stuff until Donna spotted someone. "Isn't that guy Sam Crow?" asked Donna. Magz stood up and following their eyes, realizing it was Kyle Hobart. Standing next to his truck with a girl in her late teen, wrapped around Kyle.

"Not anymore," replied Opie.

"He got out?"

"Sort of." Opie didn't seem to like to discuss anything about Kyle. "Why don't you take the kids? I'll catch up."

"Come on, babies. Magz why don't you come with us?"

"I umm…" she wanted to come but she still didn't want to meet her Mom without Jax being around. She actually hates that she always hid behind his back.

"Have to bring her to see Gemma first, darl'," said Jax.

"Oh ok. I'll see you around." Donna left with the kids, bringing them to enter the park.

"She knows about Kyle?" whispered Jax.

"No!" answered Opie.

"What's wrong with Kyle?" asked Magz.

"Long story, you don't need to know love," said Opie as he pinned her neck. "Kyle looks like he's doing all right." He loosened his grip on her when he saw Kyle was laughing with his teenage girlfriend.

"You go hang with your family. I'll handle this." Opie left to join Donna and the kids. "And you, you go there. I'll join you in a second, ok Magz. Don't run!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," she told him. Jax approached Kyle while Magz was wondering around the park. Looking from one booth to another one until she spotted her Mom at the far end of the booth. Her eyes widened and she wanted to run but it was too late. Gemma already saw her and then she suddenly ran over to her with her menacing expression. Magz didn't run. She was just standing there. Giving up to whatever she would do to her.

"Mom!" Jax shouted when he realized his Mom was coming to his sister aggressively. He was running toward them but Gemma already where she was standing. Magz closed my eyes, ready to feel the heat on her cheek that would come from her Mom's slap. She waited for a few seconds. Nothing happened. She opened my eyes and there she saw her Mom's lips were twitching. She always did that every time she was frantic.

"Mom…" she nervously talked to her.

"My baby girl!" She jumped and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Jesus Christ!" She was checking up her cheek that still felt a little sore. "I'm sorry, baby. I don't know what's got into me."

"Definitely a demon got into you…" There goes her stupid snarky comment out from her stupid mouth again in a really wrong time. She realized it and shut her mouth immediately.

"Don't get me started." Gemma titled her head.

"Y-you're not gonna, I don't know, punch me this time?"

"I won't do that again. I just want my baby girl back," she swiped the hair across her daughter's face. "I shouldn't do that to you," she rubbed her cheek. "Seeing you there. Yesterday," she stopped and looking around. "I lost it. I'm sorry, baby."

"You should've thought about it first before you did that to her," said Jax from behind Gemma.

"I know, I know…"

"She almost gets out of here for good, if I didn't stop her this morning," told Jax.

"What!?" Gemma stared at her. "You're gonna walk away and leave again? Just like that!"

"Mom! It's not her fault. You should've thought your act first," Jax defended her. Making Gemma opened and closed her mouth over and over. "If you want her around, stay here in Charming, you better keep your shit out. Both of you!" He corrected and pointed his finger onto his sister's chest.

"I'm sorry Mom…" she talked after a few seconds of silence. "I k-know I shouldn't run away. It was stupid of me. I-I'm… Young and dumb, I guess… I did a lot of stupid things that I shouldn't do."

"Oh sweetheart," she hugged her daughter again. "It was my fault. I should've supported you. Be there for you. But… But I was so upset when I found you in the bathroom… Bleeding… And… And…"

Magz felt so bad about it. She was so stupid and tried to end herself back then. Stupid thoughts of her teenage self-drove her crazy. Kept up with the loss of her brother, Thomas, when she was just a little kid. Facing the fact that John Teller didn't even there with them when Thomas lying, dying at the hospital, fighting for his life. And then John happened to be in an accident. Gone forever. She didn't know how she really felt when that happened. She didn't know if she was sad or happy that he was finally gone. And as she grew up, met that 'stupid biker guy' that made her day even shittier.

All she thought was everyone was leaving her. Leaving her alone. She didn't know what drives her but all she remembered was waking up at the hospital with Gemma cried beside her bed. Her wrist was wrapped up. The next day, Jax told her that the paramedics had to pump her stomach to save her. She cut herself and overdosed on the tub. If only Tig didn't find her fast enough, she might not survive. After she got out from the hospital, Gemma and Magz didn't go quite so well. Gemma was upset, disappointed, and maybe ashamed of her. Kept telling Magz that she shouldn't have a daughter. Then after she finally reached nineteen, broke her moneybox and flew off at night as far as she could. Place where there is no Sons of Anarchy charter.

"Please baby, don't leave your old Mom again."

"W-what about Clay? I mean about what I said to him before I left." Magz cursed a lot to him. Saying that he replaced her old man. Which, honestly she didn't really care about it. Clay was the closest person she could call Dad, while she never felt the love from John. How could you like a person who hurts your Mother's feeling? As she recalled Gemma started to happy again when she was with Clay.

"I'm sure he won't mind. He holds no anger at you, honey…" Gemma put Magz's face closer to her. "The club must be happy to see you back, especially…"

"Tig!" They said in unison, making them laughed afterward.

"He's gonna be pissed bombarded by your words. Can't wait to see that," chuckled Gemma. "So? Please stay baby…" She tried to smile and Magz slowly nodded at her. She hugged her tightly; "wanna help me at the booth? I could use more hands."

"Yeah sure Mom."

"I don't wanna see any fist fight again, alright ladies?" joked Jax. "Need to handle a few things, see you around ok?" He kissed his sister's cheek. "And love you too, Mom."

* * *

 _ **Sorry if it's a bit too slow.  
I just want to tell about her back story first, and how her relationship with people in Charming before moving on.  
**_ _ **Any constructive criticism will be awesome.  
Thank you very much.**_

 _ **PS: sorry if there are any grammar mistakes.**_


	3. First Meeting

**Chapter 3**  
 **First Meeting**

* * *

Magz woke up with a loud ring coming from his cell phone. She was still half asleep while groping the coffee table in front of her making her almost fell off from the couch, where she was sleeping.

"Hello?" She sleepily answered.

"Hey darl', did I wake you?" She heard his brother's lightly voice from the other side.

"Kinda. It's ok; I need to get up though. What's wrong?" She asked while rubbing her eyes trying to open it wider.

"Can you come to the clubhouse later? The guys must be wanted to see you."

She took a deep breath, preparing herself before replying her brother, "ok! I'll come before lunch."

"Great! See you there."

"Bye!"

She hung up and sat on the couch for a few more minutes. She was sleepy yet she felt energized more than she has ever been for the past year. With a throw blanket still wrapped around her; fresh linen pillow she slept on; even when she just sleep on Jax's house living room but she felt like she was finally home.

Jax lately crashed at the clubhouse and rarely came back home. After Wendy was sent to a rehab, his house was empty and he said Magz could stay there until she got a new place. Gemma highly wanted her to stay at her place but she didn't want to bother her mother or Clay. Gemma didn't comfortable letting Magz stayed at Jax's house since it was such a mess. It smells like a combination of booze, pissed, and pussy. That's what Gemma said. Gemma helped her daughter cleaning up the living room and gave her the blanket and pillow from her house.

"Are you sure, you don't wanna stay at my house? I mean look at this place!" Gemma rested one of her hands on her hips while rubbing her forehead looking at Jax's messy house.

"It's ok Mom. I don't wanna bother you and Clay."

"He won't mind, baby."

"Yeah but I just don't ready to see him." Magz looked at Gemma and her Mom sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Ok, but if you need anything don't hesitate to call me or Jax. You got me?" I nodded and smiled at her. "Ok baby, have some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you, Mom!" She kissed her cheek before she went home last night.

Magz went to the shower, cleaned herself up, tied up her hair into a ponytail, and wore the shirt Jax gave to her. He actually dropped a lot of it and she thought there was no hang around in town who has an amount of SAMCRO shirts like she did right now. She felt good to finally have other clean clothes. Her black shirt and plaid shirt were worn out and started to smell like porcupine piss.

She checked all the doors and windows before leaving the house and locked the front door when she saw a white van parked right in front of the house. The prospect she met yesterday jumped off from the front seat.

"Hey!" He greeted her.

"Oh hi snitch!" She waved back at him.

"I ain't a rat I just told him what needs to be told," replied him, knowing that Magz meant was him tailed her to the motel and told Jax afterward. "Jax wants me to pick you up to TM."

"It's ok I can walk there."

"But Gemma told me the same!" He jogged and grabbed Magz's hand to stop her. She reflexively snapped her hand and made him stepped away before standing in front of Magz. Blocking her way.

"So?"

"So you have to come with me," he timidly answered.

Magz wheezed seeing his face, "are you afraid of my Mom?"

"What? No!" Yet his eyes wondering around and he started rubbing the back of his neck as a response. Magz giggled, she knew no one in the clubhouse brave enough to confront her mother, not even Tig.

"Ok, I'll go with you," she turned around and headed to the van and waiting outside the passenger seat door. "Come on man, what are you waiting for?" The prospect stood still unresponsive before nodding and went to the driver's seat.

They drove back to TM and arrived at the same time as Jax and Piney parked their bikes. Magz quickly hopped off the van and ran toward them. "Piney!" She called him and went straight to him, giving him a hug that almost made him fell off his bike.

"Oh my, dear Maggie," he squeezed her gently. "I don't know you're back. I miss you, sweetheart!"

"Umm just got back here a few days ago," she smiled at him. "How are you?" She asked as she pointed to an oxygen canister at the back of his bike.

"I live," he replied, smiling as he placed the canister in his bag that he always brought whenever and wherever he goes.

"Come, let's meet the guys!" Jax wrapped his arm around Magz's shoulder and walked inside the clubhouse. "Hey brothers, look what I got here!?" Jax shouted to his fellow Sons right after they entered the club. All eyes from the hang-around suddenly were staring at them.

Chibs who sat on a stool in the bar moving his body to the side so he could see them better. "Holy shit!" He got up and ran toward Magz. "Maggie-girl!" He shouted and wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her all over the room.

"God! Chibs put me down," She struggled to get loose but it kept making him do more. "Chibs, I'm not a fifteen year old anymore." She protested.

Chibs put her down near the bar, in front of Bobby. He was messing her hair before hugging and kissing her cheek, "Good to see you again, lass!"

"Well, well look at this fine young woman," Bobby walked closer and she smiled at him. "Look at you! Wow, are you somebody's Old Lady?" He asked. "I hope not!" He answered himself and grinned afterward.

She laughed, "not a chance for you Bobby, not a chance!" She made a fake defensive posed.

"At least hug me will ya?"

"Good to see you again, Bobby!"

A few seconds later, the Chapel's door opened up, and there was Clay walking outside. Magz's heart was racing and she didn't know how to face Clay after all these years. She was hoping Clay wouldn't as mad as Gemma when the first time she saw her again. She gulped and greeted him right when Clay stopped in front of her, "h-hi... Clay." She looked at him before staring down the floor. Clay suddenly placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, "I'm glad to see you again, kid." She looked up to see Clay was giving her a half-smile.

"C-Clay, about those things..."

"It's ok kid. What past is passed," he cut her.

"B-but, no, I mean, I wanna say that I'm truly sorry. It was rude of me to said that to you. I didn't mean it..." She paused. Clay was taking care of her and her family after John Teller died and even made Gemma happy again. That's what Magz remembered and know about Clay. On her mind, Clay was better than her Old Man and she regretted saying mean things to him before she ran from home.

"It's fine."

"If there's anything I can do for you, I'll do it!"

"Well..." He thought for a second, making Jax looked at him in suspicion. "Just do me a favor," Magz was listening carefully when he spoke. "Don't run away again, will ya? Can you do that?" He grinned.

Magz looked at him in surprised but nodded repeatedly afterward, "I think I can do that..."

"That's great!" He spread his arms asking for a hug. Magz smiles widely across her face and she hugged him as he kissed his cheek.

"Anyone smell a rotten pussy here?" Suddenly she heard Tig's voice coming from behind Clay. Clay chuckled and released his hugs and joined the rest of the guys who was sitting at the bar. Magz saw Tig was standing with his hands on his hips, eyes looking around the room, and making a sniff kind of gesture with his nose. "It's so strong!" He continued.

"What do you want Tig?" She pouted as she crossed his arms on her chest.

"Wait! Now I heard it talking." He acted like she wasn't there and she couldn't help to laugh at him, but she kept playing along.

"I see no rotten pussy here. All I see is a wrinkled wood because it's been a while since someone's watering it." She teased him and it caught his attention.

"Trust me doll, I make sure the wood gets watered every day or night," he responded. "Look at you Magz, are you getting fatter?" Now he teased her back.

"Well Tig, you better not talking about girls kilos, if you don't want someone judging you by centimeters next time." The clubhouse started to clamorous. Chibs and Bobby laughed out loud; Jax and Opie were leaning over the bar, holding on their laughter, while Piney and Clay just shook their heads.

The prospect also laughed at Tig. "One ball better shut his mouth!" He snapped at him making the prospect shut his mouth immediately. Tig then turned back at Magz, "Hey, I have a very long length, just so you know. You wanna measure it? The first trial is free, doll," he winked at me.

"Ew, no way!" She stuck her tongue out making everybody laughing again.

"Oh come on here, give uncle Tiggy hugs and kisses, love!" He opened his arms wide, tried to catch her but she kept ducked away and started to run all over the club like kids. Tig didn't give up, and she was tired playing along. She finally gave up and sat on the couch, letting him caught her and started kissing her forehead.

"Are you done Tig?" She looked up to him, who has still wrapped his arms around her. Magz was back away a bit, trying to avoid him tickling her with his mustache.

"Miss you Magz!" He kissed her cheek one more time before letting her go.

"Ok enough Tig, we have business to do," shouted Clay. Both of them got up from the couch, and Magz finally saw Happy was there along with the others. "What's Tacoma Killer doing in here?" She whispered to Tig.

"Just help us out. Club business," answered him and she nodded slowly. Tig noticed her changing mood in a sudden, "don't worry the other one doesn't come. I'll make sure of that."

"I... I don't know what you're talking about," she lied but Tig knew what thing that made her uncomfortable in a sudden so he ended the conversation immediately.

Happy was slowly walked toward her and now standing with his scary serious face staring at her. "Hi Hap," she politely greeted him. "Hello again little girl," he greeted her back and his deep raspy voice always amused Magz. "Nice to see you again," she said before he left.

"Is it ok if I leave you here?" Asked Jax after the guys left the clubhouse, leaving only Piney who rested on the couch with a pint of beer on the side table, and the prospect who still sat on the bar.

"Don't worry Jax. It's not like I've never been here before."

"Yeah right. Maybe you can help at the bar? Looks like no sweetbutt hang in the club today. You can do that?"

"Sure! Been bartending since I was fourteen, remember?"

"Better not remembering the cops know about us hired a minor back then."

"Got it, sir!" She laughed at him.

"Ok see you later, darlin'," Jax kissed her temple. "And you Sack, you keep an eye on her, understand!" Followed by a serious nodded from the prospect.

Magz decided to help clean up the bar after everyone's left. Wiping up the table and arranged the bottles on the rack in chronological order, and then organized it from bigger to smaller bottles. She had this kind of condition that really pissed Jax when they were little kids.

"One ball huh? So now I get why people calling you Half-Sack," she started make a conversation with the prospect.

He scoffed, "I have a name. Kip. Or Eddie. Gemma calls me that. They decided that it was funny to call me Half-Sack after they knew about this!" He pointed to his lower self. "Since then everyone started calling me with that nickname."

"So much for an identity," she chuckled.

Not long after that, a long wavy blonde haired woman came in. She was shorter and way more petite than Magz. She was looking around the room until she spotted Half-Sack at the bar. Her smile grew when she saw him but washed away right after she saw Magz having a conversation with him.

"Hey babe," she kissed Half-Sack but opened one eye to see Magz reaction. "You miss me?" She moved closer and straddled Half-Sack, making him unfocused.

"Wow the sun just rising and you guys are pretty busy," she chuckled while wiping the table.

"Oh yeah, we're basically really into each other." Her eyes squinted at her. "You know like you can see." She put Half-Sack hand on her butt, making him squeezed it. "Miss me, baby?" Now she leaned her chest close to Half-Sack's face.

Magz laughed knowing that she really wanted to make her jealous. She might think Magz was into him, thinking that Magz must've flirted with her man. "Listen, darling, I'm not into your man over here. I have my own preferences and one ball isn't on my list. No disrespect to you Kip."

"Uh um babe, she's..." Half-Sack wanted to introduce her to his girlfriend.

"Magz Teller!" But Magz cut him and I offered her, her hand. She slowly shook Magz hand before looking straight back to Half-Sack. "I'm Jax's sister," she added.

"Shit! You're Gemma's daughter!? Damn Kip, why don't you tell me?"

"I can't concentrate when your hands were all over me." He rubbed his head shyly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," she apologized.

"Don't worry. I'm not a skateboard kinda person," she grinned at her referring to her still broken nose caused by Gemma. "Half-Sack told me," she continued after she was confused about how she knew about it.

"It slips. Sorry babe." She rolled her eyes at Half-Sack. "By the way, I'm Cherry," she introduced herself.

"Well nice to meet you," Mag smiled back. "Want some drink?" she grabbed a bottle and pour three shots for themselves.

Not long after that, another person came in and this time, a guy with a funny haircut. He was shorter than Jax yet still taller than Magz. He had thin buzzcut mohawk and two tribal tattoos, one each on every side of his head. He wears a shade, kutte like his brothers, but with no prospect patch, unlike Half-Sack. Magz have never seen him before. She thought that he must be patched in when she was away. But all she noticed was his smile. Wide, cheeky, and contagious. Making her unconsciously made a smile on herself.

"Hi pretty face," he greeted her as he took a seat next to Half-Sack and Cherry. The guy took off his shade and Magz could see his doe-eyes that match his cheeky smile.

"Hi!" She greeted him back. "Want some?" She offered him the booze.

"Sure!" He answered. Magz took out another shot and poured one for him. "Are you new here?" He asked her. "Because I'm pretty sure gonna remember a face like yours."

He was definitely being flirtatious and Magz's cheeks started heating up. She tried to keep it cool by joking back at him. "I bet you did!" She grinned. "Another one?" She asked him for another shot.

"Juice."

"W-what!?" She frowned, "we have no juice here."

Half-Sack spurted his drink and held his laugh as Cherry elbowed him. "Shut up half-nut!" The guy shouted as he punched Half-Sack's upper shoulder.

"What? Did I say something funny? I mean we don't have juices here," she was still frowning in confusion and demanded an explanation from anyone who sat across the bar.

"By that, he means..."

"Hush Sack!" Half-Sack wanted to introduce Magz to him but like before he was cut. "Cherry why don't you seal his mouth with a kiss so he won't interrupt me again?" He smiled at both of them and raised his eyebrows. "And..." He turned back to Magz. "Juice. My name's Juice."

"Juice? Really? You guys are really having fun giving people's nickname, eh?" She chuckled. The Sons like giving nicknames to their members, making them feel closer to each other and Magz wasn't new with this. She even got her nickname from one of them. "And where that nickname came from?" She asked.

"You guess," he grinned. "What's yours?"

"Magz," she answered.

"Magz? Is it a nickname? Where did you get it?

"You guess!" She copied him.

"Anyway, are you available tonight?" Juice asked her, being so too to the point. "I mean maybe we can," he made a devilish grin. "You know," he winked at her.

"Juice, no! She is not..." Half-Sack was panicking. Juice thought her as a new crow-eater and Half-Sack knew Juice need to be stopped before Jax or any other guys came back and heard Juice being flirty with the girl they cared about. But his afford, again and again cut off by Juice.

"Hush! What did I say Sack? You just go get busy with your sweet Cherry pie here, while I'm having this conversation with this lovely lady."

Half-Sack bug eyed totally noticed by Magz and Cherry, and both of them were holding their laugh but Juice seemed not seeing that since he was too focused staring at Magz. And it made Cherry having something on her mind. "You know what Juice? My girl here is so damn great!" She emphasized the last word. "She could take you to cloud nine in just seconds. And when she hit you," Cherry glanced at Magz. "She will hit you like her Mama." Magz wheezed when Cherry made Gemma references. Juice's face sparked and he kept nodded several times. Maybe full with whatever thoughts he had on his mind right now.

Magz tried her best to follow whatever Cherry tried to do. Cherry didn't want to be the only one who felt embarrassed for mistaking Magz as a crow-eater. She wanted Juice to feel the same. All Cherry said was just a joke for Juice but she couldn't hide that her face was blushing red hearing her comments. Not that she agreed with she said, but she was just shy.

"So what do you say, Juice?" Cherry asked.

"Well, what do you say, darlin'?" Juice looked at her, with a cheeky wide grin on his face. Eyes sparked up, making her reminded of a little puppy.

"I don't know. Maybe you can ask my brother first," Magz leaned closer to him and rested her elbows on the bar.

"Y-your brother?" he stuttered.

"Yeah, he's a Son. Like you."

"Wait, w-what!? Your brother's a patch member!?" He looked suddenly so nervous. Cherry and Magz were just glancing at each other, giggled.

"Not just a patch member, man," said Half-Sack casually as he took a sip of his beer.

The doorbell clings again and here came Jax. He walked to his sister and kissed her cheek. Juice's eye widened. "Hey brother," he patted Juice's back. "Look like you've met my sister."

"Y-yeah…" Juice's eyes blinking crazily before stared at Half-Sack. He eyes him intensely, kind of mad at him for not telling him about Magz. Half-Sack just shrugged, didn't want to be the one who got blamed since he tried several times to tell Juice. "She… She's your sister? Your sister? Yeah r-right..." He stuttered from nervousness.

"You ok, Juice?" Asked Jax. "What's wrong with him?" He asked Magz in confusion.

"Just too much morning booze," she answered with a wink toward Juice.

"Yes. Alcohol brother," Juice shook his head and made a fake laugh. "Not good for you." He acted weird, laughed bitter, and nervously.

"Well, Gemma held a dinner party tonight at her house celebrating Magz back to Charming. Be there at 8," told Jax to all of them. "Have to run some things up. I'll pick you up later, ok darl'?"

"It's ok I can go there myself. Just do whatever business you have. I'm not a kid, Jax."

"Ok see you tonight!" And then he left the clubhouse again.

* * *

It passed five, and the sun almost set down. Magz picked up her things, locked the office since Gemma didn't come today, probably busy preparing things for the dinner. Magz was ready to leave TM, and headed to Gemma's house when Juice stopped his Dyna in front of her. "Need a lift?"

"No I'm fine. I can walk there."

"It's far. Come on I insist," he tapped the back seat of his bike.

"You ok packing double?"

"I'm cool." Juice smiled at her.

She nodded and took the helmet he gave to her. She strapped it on and hopped onto his bike. She adjusted herself and rested her chin on his shoulder. The smell of leather from his kutte with smoke and alcohol mix with a scent of cologne from the back of his neck was filling her nose. Jax smells a bit like this but this one was different. It sent a weird funny feeling to her stomach as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Ready to go?" He asked, turned his face around to check up on her and she nodded.

Juice took off and hit the road. She was closing her eyes as the thin crisp air hitting her face. Making her relax. It has been a long time since she felt this way. Back in Charming surrounded by people she knew, she didn't feel terrified anymore. All the worried from the past two years was washed away. It didn't mean it's gone, but it reduced day by day, unless the time when she remembered the reason she was released early.

"Am I turning you on?" Said Juice when he noticed her smiling alone while her eyes shut close.

"What!?" she opened her eyes.

"You sure enjoying yourself back there," he grinned.

"Sure not because of you," she stuck her tongue out trying to play cool but the heat on her cheeks building up from embarrassment. She quickly took her arms off from his waist but he grabbed and took it back. "Careful darl', I need to deliver you in one piece or Gemma will kill me."

"She sure is," she raised her eyebrows, giving him a warning. He chuckled at her response.

She moved her body a little and now she could see his face from the rear mirror. Checking up on him being all that serious riding his bike. Lips shut tight and his chiseled jaw perfectly frames his whole entire expression. He cracked a smile when he realized she was staring at him. Their eyes locked on the mirror and she turned herself away seeing to another direction. As they passed the road, the sun almost set down and made very beautiful warm colors in the sky. She was gazing the horizon, mesmerizing by it.

"You wanna stop by someplace else before we hit Gemma's?" Asked Juice in a sudden when his bike stopped at the intersection.

"Where?" she asked him from across the rearview.

"Someplace," he grinned.

She squinted her eyes, "is it gonna make me get into trouble? Just let you know I'm just out from probation. Don't want anything more on my record."

He immediately raised his eyebrows. "You were on probation?" He turned around to see her. "You've been locked up?"

My tongue-tied, "well umm long story…"

"Jax know?"

She nodded, "but I haven't tell Gemma. You better not tell her anything!"

"I'll keep it shut if you agree going out with me now."

"So you're blackmailing me?" she laughed and he nodded in excitement. "Are you still trying to hit on me? I'll tell Jax that you thought I was a crow-eater."

"No, no, no!" He panicked. "Sorry for what I said earlier. I really didn't..."

"Heyyy relax I was just messing around with you," she punched his upper arm. He gave a half smile and started rolling his bike again. "So what place are you taking me?" she shouted, fighting the sound of his bike's engine and the wind.

"You'll see!" he shouted back.

They drove to a place that she has never been to. There was just farmland. Woods. Hills. Nothing interested until they turned passing the hills and then here they were, a perfect place to see the sunset in Charming. Juice parked his bike at the side of the road and she went off the bike as she took off her helmet. Magz walked closer to the fence that was bordered the road and the cliff.

"Pretty awesome right?" Magz turned around to see Juice leaning on his bike lit up a cigarette.

"It's beautiful!"

"Found this place a few days ago." He walked closer and stood next to her. "Thought you might like it judging by the face you make earlier."

"I do!" she almost screamed in enjoyment.

"I don't know you the way the guys did. Added to my comment this morning, totally embarrassing." He rubbed his scalp and she chuckled at him. "Let's say this is my way to welcoming you back to this town." He paused. "Welcome to Charming!"

Magz couldn't help to smile at him. "Best welcome ever! You should take me to other places I've never been before."

"That could be arranged," he did that cheeky grin again. "As long you didn't bring about me mistaken you for a sweet butt to Jax, or worse Gemma."

She laughed out loud at him, "Ok, deal!" Magz then timidly leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "Thanks, Juice."

* * *

 _ **Yay for Juice who finally here! lol wow, it's kinda long, I hope you guys don't mind and like this chapter.  
Thank you "tryingtowritesomething" and "Momoftwins1970" for the reviews. I'll try my best for the next chapter.**_

 _ **PS: again sorry if there's any grammar mistake**_


	4. Dinner Party

**Chapter 4**  
 **Dinner Party**

* * *

They finally arrived at Gemma and Clay's house. A bunch of Harleys already parked outside in the garage. Magz hopped off from the bike as Juice parked his Dyna. She unclasped her helmet and waiting for him. Soon after they walked inside together and Gemma greeted them as they walked in. "What took you so long?" She pouted as she kissed her daughter. "I thought you're gonna help me cooking."

"Sorry Mom, going somewhere first with Juice," she explained.

"Juice?" she raised one of her eyebrows and glanced at Juice who right behind Magz.

"Hi Gem!" greeted Juice.

"Hi sweetheart," Gemma leaned closer to kissed his cheek. "Come get your butts to the table. Everyone's already here and dinner almost ready!" They walked to the dining room while Gemma back to the kitchen, preparing the rest of the meals with the help of the croweaters.

"Heyyy, here come our resident celebrity!" Tig raised both of his hands when he saw Magz. Juice just chuckled seeing his brother as he took a seat next to Chibs.

"Where's Opie and Donna?" asked Magz when she saw everyone was already sitting on the table except the two of them.

"Umm… Opie wants to spend time with the kids," said Jax followed by weird expressions from the guys. There must be something going on between Opie and the MC, but she didn't ask them any further. She knew not to be nosey about it.

"Sit with me, Magz! Come here sit with Uncle Tiggy."

There was no chair left and she sat next to Tig. "Are you really wanting me to call you uncle? I can call you that," she played her eyebrows. "Or maybe, Grandpa? Whatever you prefer, as long it's not daddy," she made a shuddering gesture making everyone's laughed.

"You know Magz, I'm totally open to anything," he smirked. "But I don't do little girls like you. No, doll. No"

"I'm not a little girl," I replied.

"So you'd do me?"

"Ew no!" she answered, followed by laughter from the guys.

"Tig will do anything, lass. Trust me! Even a corpse," said Chibs, making Juice and him laughing to each other.

"A sexy corpse," corrected Tig. "The stiffness. The coldness. There is something about it, man." Tig closed his eyes, must be imagining things that Magz didn't want to know.

"Enough with your kinky boys. Dinner is served!" Shouted Gemma proudly as she took a very big plate full of roast beef.

"Smells great, Gemma!"

"Thanks, Bobby," she smiled at him. "Now let's dig in! Plates!" They all then passed their plates around, giving it to Gemma so she could portion them equally. The house filled with laughter and felt so warm. Magz totally misses this feeling so much. The way the guys cracked jokes to each other, then her Mom snapped at them for being too loud. She smiled while looking to every each one of them until her eyes locked to Juice, who gave a half smile to her as he munched his roasted veggies, making her blushed in no reason.

"So Magz," talked Clay. "How was your life back in Philly?"

"Aye Maggie-girl, tell us something about it," told Chibs.

"Yeah yeah Magz, tell us about the strip club you were working," Tig teased, making Magz rolled her eyes and everyone laughed at it.

"Heard you were going to college? A Little bird said you went to one of the Ivy Leagues," continued Clay.

She almost choked on a bite of chunky potato when he mentioned it, "Ivy League!? No no, I'm not going to that top score school, not even close."

"But they saw you hang around with some Penn students," continued Clay.

"They?" she lost. "What do you mean by them?" Her heart skips a beat. Worrying about how they knew about all of these.

"I hired a PI to track you down right after you left. He found you three months afterward," answered Gemma.

"A PI!?" she shouted in shock.

"Sorry! I'm just worried, ok!" She quickly added after she saw Magz's face turned sour. "Don't worry I'm not stalking you, baby. It stops in a week. Clay forced me. Besides, it takes a lot of cash. I called it off when I know you're safe and sound there."

There was a sound of relieved coming from her. She was afraid the MC knew about her secret. "So you hang out with upper-level kids?" Asked Jax trying to lighten me up. He probably thought she was scared if Gemma knew about her being locked up, but it was not because of that. Magz squeezed her own palm so hard yet she didn't feel hurt. She kept staring down to her plate, playing with the carrots. "Magz!" Jax called her again.

"What?"

Jax wheezed, "are you ok? I'm asking if you really hang out with those kids?"

"Oh that… Umm, well, it's a long story,"

"Come tell us something. Humor this old guy, will ya?" Said Piney from across the table.

"Come on I wanna hear it too," said Juice excitedly.

"Well, ok uhm..." she clear her throat. "A month after, you know, I ran. I was already running out of money. And one day when I went to a bar where college kids like to hang out. That night there was this uhm..." she stopped.

"Wet t-shirt challenge?" added Tig and they all stared at him. "What!? That's what college kids do, right?"

"The bar filled with students, and they were having this some kind of game competition. Whoever stands until the end will get a lot amount of cash. I was running low so I jumped right in. I didn't know how, but I beat, what they called the best gamer among them." The guys knew Magz was a nerd. She spent time in her bedroom playing video games when she wasn't out there causing trouble. In the other hand, Magz didn't want to sound like a nerd not when Juice was listening. She usually not care about other people think about here, but don't know this time it was different. She took a bite of her food, munched and swallowed it before continue again. "I went home with great cash in my pocket but three guys approached me on my way home." Jax's expression changed. "No, no, nothing happened. Turned out they offered me something."

"Become a stripper?" Joked Tig. Again.

"Tig, stop, please. We heard enough," said Bobby, but he just shrugged making everyone chuckled.

"They want me to join their crew."

"Crew? Like an MC?" joked Clay, followed by a light slap on the back from Gemma.

"No," she laughed. "They want me to join their gaming team," she paused.

"You nerd!" shouted Tig. Tig was always teasing her every time she mentioned how much she enjoyed playing video games when she was a kid. So it wasn't surprised for her that Tig would bring it up again.

"Continue," said Piney.

"They wanted to attend an annual gaming competition but one person short because one of them bailed them out to join another team. They said if we won, they would fairly split the prize money."

"And did you join them?" Asked Juice. "I mean the prize can be up to six figures, right!?" He sounded so excited now, making Magz not shy to talk about it.

"Million dollars!" Shouted Tig again.

"Six figures, Tig." Corrected Juice.

"A million dollars! Wow!" Tig kept saying it. Juice and Magz just shook our head and made a circle on the side of his head as he pointed to Tig making her laugh. "Wait! Is that for real?" asked Tig and she nodded.

"Yeah totally legit, man! Call of Duty shit. That EA sports game. You should check it out!" Answered Juice. "And then?" He moved his body forward onto the table. Totally made her smile seeing his attention to her story.

"I said no at first, but they were persistent. So I thought why not. Nothing to lose, right? We hang around a lot. They basically became my first friends back there. A few months later we joined the competition and..."

"You won!" Juice yelled, and Magz nodded in satisfaction.

"So you got that quarter of a million dollar in your pocket now?" Asked Clay.

"Oh! Ah uhm... Nah. Not anymore. Gone in a second. Big spender. Stupid me," She faked a smile and followed by disappointed faces from the guys. There was a reason all of her money gone so quickly. Magz was not a type of girl who spends a lot of money on things. Jax knew it for sure, that's why he and Opie always came to her when they need the money back in high school because Magz just saved it and not interested in buying fancy things for herself. So that was kind odd for Jax when he heard his sister spent quarter a million dollar in just a few years.

"Is that why you back to Charming?" asked Gemma.

"Yes, she's broke," Jax answered the question for her when Magz suddenly uncomfortable with it. She silently eyeing Jax, thanked him for covering her and not telling their Mom about the jail time.

The rest of dinner was filled with conversation about the MC and Tig's antics for the past weekend. After dinner, Magz helped Gemma cleaning all the dishes before she went to the front porch enjoying a bottle of beer while the rest of the guys were hanging out in the back yard with Gemma keeping them company.

"Hey!" Juice showed up from the front door. "Is it ok if I join?"

"Sure," she answered as she hopped and sat on the fence.

"Refill?" He offered her another bottle but she politely declined, showing him that the bottle was still half full. "So..." He started making a conversation. "You're a gamer?" He smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, such a total nerd. I get that a lot," she sipped her beer.

"Woah, trust me it's not an insult. I mean, I do play myself. Like a lot. When no club's business happened."

She chuckled, "so you're saying big ass biker is also a nerd?"

"You don't believe me? I have an iPod dock on my bike. Sounds nerd enough?"

"Nope!"

"I got my things installed in my dorm at the clubhouse. Come try and beat me," now he made a devilish grinned and twitching his eyebrows.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yeah!" answered Juice.

"And what will I get if I beat you?"

"Anything you want," answered Juice. "As long as it's in my budget," he corrected when Magz was grinning.

"Aw, I was thinking about getting a yacht!" Both of them laughed. "And if you won?"

"I think I have in mind that you can give it to me," he told.

"And what is that?"

"It's a secret, you'll know when you lose." He hopped off the fence and now was standing right in front of her with his hands placed in between her. "So what do you say?" His face moved closer, making her leaned back in nervousness, but her grip on the fence slip and made her almost fell back to the ground if Juice didn't pull her over to him. Next time she knew her body fell onto Juice.

"S-sorry..."

"You and your clumsiness. I can accept that," he laughed.

A second later Jax came out, "hey! What you guys doing!?"

"Nothing," she quickly answered him. "I fell off."

"Get up!" Jax took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "I head back to the club, I'll drop you off my house."

"I can give her a lift home," offered Juice. "If it's ok with you..." He added after Jax eyed him closely.

"You ok going home with Juice?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Ok, I leave my sister with you. If I see any scratch on her body tomorrow, I know who I'll be looking for," teased Jax. "See you later, darlin'!" He kissed her cheek before he went home.

"You also wanna head back?" Asked Juice after everyone left the house, leaving only Tig and Chibs who stayed watching sports match on TV with Clay and Gemma.

"Let me say bye to my Mom, first." She walked inside to meet Gemma, who was in the living room snuggled with Clay on the sofa. Tig and Chibs sat on the couch next to them. "Mom."

"Yes, baby?"

"I'm going home now before the clock strikes twelve and my chariot turns into a pumpkin," I joked around, which not funny 'cause nobody's laughing.

"Tiggy, why don't you ride Magz home?" Tig stood up from his seat right after Gemma asked him.

"No Mom, I'm going home with Juice." She glanced back at Juice who stood behind her.

"Going home with Juice?" Her face showed a question mark.

"He'll drop me off at Jax's, Mom."

"Ok! Goodnight sweetie. Love you!" Gemma gave her a hug and kisses. "You better take her home safe, ok baby?" She told Juice.

"Always Gem," he answered with a smile.

They headed to the garage and were ready to hit the road when suddenly she heard Tig whistled from the front door. "Juicy-boy!" Chibs shouted and winked at them.

"Shut up guys!" Shouted Juice back at them. "Just ignore them!" He said to her. "You ready?" She wrapped her arms around him and nodded.

"She's so ready Juicy!" Tig shouted again, followed by a howled.

"Fuck you both!" Magz raised her middle finger making them laughed in response to her annoyance.

Usually, she just threw it away when someone's teasing her like that but not this time. She felt ashamed and say no word during their ride to Jax's. She stole a glance at him from the rear mirror and sometimes he caught, and then she just hid away. Her heart raced and she was just hoping it didn't explode.

Growing up with the MC turned Magz into a boyish girl. She dressed up more like Jax than her Mom. She adored her older brother, and same adoration goes to Opie. She wished she could be a member of SAMCRO but it would never happen. She didn't have a lot of girl friends. Well, actually she didn't have one. She didn't mind. Too much drama anyway. She only friends with boys, playing basketball, and went to an arcade. But it was kind of a struggled when she became a teen. Boys were too afraid to be around her since Jax and Opie were too protective over her.

The members of the MC were the only people she knows, but they were way older than her. Jax and Opie were the ones around her age and they weren't considered as friends. She accepted the fact that maybe she would never have a love life like any other girls. Every time a guy tried to get close to her, it was all because they want an invitation to be a hang-around. Didn't know how many guys had been kicked out by Jax from the clubhouse because of that.

Until one day this dumb cocky spiky blonde hair guy visited the mother charter. He was older than Magz. Older than Jax. Somehow they spent too much time together during his stay. She started to show her feminine side, which she never showed it before. She thought she finally would have her own story. Silly teenage dream until one day she saw him getting busy with a crow-eater. She snapped. She flipped out. She went furious saying that he cheated on her but he just said a simple answer. Said she was just a kid and he had no interest in her.

It caused another wound to an already broken soul. From that day she promised herself not to get involved with any bikers anymore. Then she remembered about John Teller. Should've learned that from the beginning when her old man started to make Gemma sad. She was too young to remember everything but she knew her Mom was such a wrecked because of JT. But now this stupid silly guy with a funny haircut made her stomach tingling.

She was too caught up with her own mind, not noticed that they've already arrived at Jax's. Juice stopped his bike and she hopped off. "Thanks for the ride." She handed him the helmet that she used.

"Anytime," he gave a little smile. "Sorry about Tig and Chibs, they can be out of their minds."

"I know," she nodded.

They were staring at each other in silence, and she hated this awkwardness. Juice didn't do anything either. Both of them were just awkward to one another. He didn't take off and back home immediately. He just sat on his bike. Juice was mistaking her for a crow-eater and every time he remembered it, he just wanted to throw himself over a well. It was embarrassing. Besides she was Jax's sister, Gemma's daughter, and Clay's stepdaughter. Juice didn't want to mess things up but he couldn't help the same feeling like Magz felt right now.

"See ya!" She told him breaking the silence as she walked to the door.

"Hey!" He called and she turned around. "Uhm so I will see you tomorrow?" He asked and she nodded giving him a smile. "We still have a deal to work for, remember?" He suddenly gave Magz a wide smile.

"Oh yes, the game deal!" she chuckled.

"Ok!" He started his bike. "Goodnight."

"Night!"

* * *

 _ **There's a reason why I write about Magz's life back when she was in Philly.  
Will be revealed in one or two next chapters (depends on my brain lol).**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone who follows this fanfic. I really appreciate it.  
Sorry if the chapter kinda boring, I promise the following chapters will be better.**_


	5. Game Time

**Chapter 5**  
 **Game Time**

* * *

Magz was tying up her boots, getting ready to go to TM, to help Gemma again at the office. She was checking her backpack make sure everything she needed was already inside; her purse, pocket tissue, her inhaler, and other unimportant stuff she had that she still kept. That was when she saw and remembered about a cell phone inside her bag. Not the one Jax gave her. This was the one she got before she went back to Charming.

Her heart raced when holding it. "Shit, shit!" She kept cursing while staring at the cell phone. She took a long breath before turn it on. It took a few seconds until the phone entirely on, and it felt like forever for Magz. A few minutes later the phone rang, an unknown number pop up on the screen.

"Hello?" She scarily answered.

"Margareth Teller," the voice paused for a second before continuing. "You should've check-in two days ago!" The man's voice from the other side sounds normal, no anger, yet Magz still felt intimidated by him.

"I... I umm... I just don't get the right time... I'm..." She stuttered.

"I remind you, if you try to run away it will not end well."

"I… I know…"

"So? Any inside of Sam Crow?" Asked the man.

"Umm no. Nothing" answered Magz.

"You better not lie to us, Margareth. Remember about the deal!" Said the man, and there was silence from the two of them. The man wanted her to feel the pressure. The silence that was coming from it actually worked. Magz started thinking about a lot of worse possibilities she could think of that would come from both sides. She was scared. "I want you to check-in tomorrow, every day. Understand!?"

"Y-yes. I will."

"One of us will come to Charming. She'll find you."

"Wait! What!?" But the phone already shut. Magz's legs were shaking, her jaws clacking, and she dropped back to the couch. Hands were covering her face. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't thinking straight when she accepted the deal. She thought it won't be that hard to do what they told her to do, but turned out her family and friends were still care about her, and she missed that feeling so much. For years she finally felt home again. Now she felt bad, guilt, that she accepted the deal. She wasn't sure should she tell Jax about it or no. Maybe he could help her? But what if he'd angry with her and decided to excommunicate her from their entire life. Magz didn't want that. She realized now that she needed her family. She loved them even though they weren't perfect.

Her mind went blank when suddenly there was a loud knock coming from the front door. It startled her. She didn't expect anyone. It could be Gemma but what if it was the agents the man told her. Magz would be in real trouble if they came here and the Sons found out about it.

"Magz?"

She realized the voice, "Juice?"

"Yes! Can I come in?"

She wiped her teary eyes, and hid the cell phone back to the bottom of her backpack, and quickly walked to unlock the door. Juice was standing outside with his wide grin spread across his face, making Magz smile just by seeing him.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked as she opened the door wider, letting Juice to come inside.

"Picking you up to the clubhouse. Well, prevent you from running away from our video game battle," he raised his eyebrows teasing her. Magz would usually chuckle but she was still too upset about the phone call, and it showed on her face. "Hey, are you ok?" Asked Juice as he walked closer to her, checking up on her. "You sick?"

"Umm no," she lied. "I'm just maybe tired. That's all."

Juice was walking around the living room and frowning when he saw a pillow and a blanket scattered on the couch. "You sleep here?" She nodded. "Well yeah, no wonder you feel tired, Magz. Why don't you take Jax's bed?"

"Jax's place is pretty much inhibited for a while. And I don't think I should use his bedroom. Who knows how much pussies been sleeping on his bed." Juice chuckled.

"Gemma knows?"

"Yes," she nodded. "It's ok though, I'm pretty satisfied. I mean at least I have a place to stay. I mean it's way better than a prison cell." She tried to smile at him but he wasn't really amused by it.

"That's not funny," he responded

"Come on, we better go," Magz grabbed her backpack, head out, and went to the club with Juice.

* * *

As they arrived, Half-Sack was in the ring, box with Lowell, one of the mechanics in TM. Cherry stood outside the ring awed by his man. Clay, Tig, Chibs, and Bobby just walked out from the club when Juice parked his bike. In that second Magz knew Tig would continue what he started last night.

"No shit man! You two stayed together last night," Tig grinned, and she could see his eyes teased her even when it is hidden behind his sunglasses.

"No Tig! Juice picked me up this morning." Magz slightly punched him in the stomach, making him chuckle. "Hi Clay!" She greeted her stepfather and kissed his cheek. "Hey sweetheart!" He hugged her back.

"Juicy-boy! You didn't score anything last night?" Chibs nudged Juice and making Magz blushed even though nothing happened. "Jesus Christ Chibs! No!" Juice quickly turned to Clay, whose face was sour as he could be. "Clay, I swear I didn't!"

"Just wait until Gemma knows," said Clay not really amused by how Juice closes with Magz.

Tig wrapped his arm around Magz neck and kept bumping his side hip to hers, "tell me Magz, what did you do last night?"

"I hate you all!" She pinched Tig's stomach.

"Ok knock it off! You will turn those two into tomato juices," Bobby stopped them off as Magz went to the boxing ring, joining Cherry.

"They're giving you a hard time," chuckled Cherry as Magz stood next to her. She sighed and shook my head. "Just never get used to it."

She chuckled again and leaned over to the ring, "hey where'd you learn to fight like this?" She spoke to Half-Sack. "I was Junior Lightweight Champion. Armed Forces Boxing Competition." Answered Half-Sack while he kept punching Lowell. "That's so hot!" Whistled Cherry, making Half-Sack felt good about himself.

Lowell punched Half-Sack in the face when he wasn't aware, and he punched him back hard making Lowell flipped over and fell down, and finally saw me standing outside the ring. "Magz!" he seemed surprised to see me.

"Hey Lowell," she greeted him.

"Shit, Lowell, get out of there!" shouted Clay.

"I don't mind it, Clay. I'm just… Helping Half-Sack train," replied Lowell.

"Well, you killed enough brain cells. Come on, come on. Back to work!"

"Ok, thanks!" He bumped fist with Half-Sack before squeezed through over the ropes.

"Need help?" Magz held the ropes for him as he jumped down.

"Thanks." He smiled and walked while holding his back in pain. "I didn't know you're back to Charming." Said Lowell as they sat.

"Just arrived a couple days ago. You would meet me if you came to Gemma's dinner party last night."

"Yeah, I had a couple of issues. Trying to keep myself clean, and really want to spend my time with my son."

"Oh man, you're still using?" He slowly nodded. "And you have a kid now? You better stay away from that shit."

"I know. I'm trying real hard."

"That's good." She smiled at him.

"Hey don't you think Kip awesome? I mean look at him!" suddenly Cherry talked to them from across the table, cut Magz conversation with Lowell. She kept smiling and didn't take her eyes off of Half-Sack, which was now punching the heavy-bag.

"Well... Yeah, I guess. I think he'll be a perfect match for you." Magz stupidly imitated his jab moves. "I mean for a one nut guy, he looks like he can do, I don't know, magic with his hand?"

Cherry laughed so loud, "trust me he is!"

"Ow man I don't wanna hear," chuckled Lowell. "Hey, Magz started it ok!" Defended Cherry.

They all laughed and stopped when Magz saw a little boy running to them. "Dad!"

"Hey, buddy!" Lowell embraced and picked up the little boy. "Magz, this is my son, Moby. Say hello to her." Magz got up from her seat and greeted him, "Hi Moby, I'm Magz. Nice to meet you,"

"Hi, Magz… Are you my daddy's friend?" asked him. "Yes, I am. I know him since we were just kids like you," she lightly pinched his tummy and making him giggled. "You're nice. I like you," he said. "Well, thank you." she smiled at him. "And you're pretty too." Magz stunned and awkwardly smiled again at him. "What a big compliment you give to me, Mobe. Thanks."

Lowell smiled at his son and gave him a little peck. "Well, it's good to have you back Magz. I better go back to work before Clay fired me." He grinned.

"Ok, see you around Lowell."

He put Moby down to the ground and walked a couple feet away before turned around. "And uhm Magz? Uhm… You know… Uhm… Since you're back, I don't know, maybe we could hang out sometimes? There is a carnival nearby. Maybe we can go. Tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Y-yes…"

"Yeah sure. Ok, why not. Go bring Moby too," he smiled and Magz waved at him before he walked back to the garage, to continue his work.

"You two close?" asked Cherry when Lowell was far enough.

"Clay took care of him after his Old Man ran off. He was a mechanic here at TM and but one day he just split leaving Lowell alone. Clay takes him here; teach him things. Not much people around my age who wants to hang with me since my relationship with the club. Lowell is one of my few friends. He was kinda kept his distance with me when I started seeing someone, back then, though. I don't know why?"

Cherry nodded, "he's into you, girl."

"No way!"

"Come on, he just nervously asked you for a date." She said rolling her eyes.

"Heyyy, it's just a friendly invitation."

"Ugh, someone's heart gonna break. Hope he doesn't become a junkie because of you."

Magz fell silent and thinking about it. Lowell started using drugs after his father took off, but never really serious. Not until when he started distancing himself from her when Magz started spending a lot of time with the biker from another charter. Lowell was jealous, and he started shooting crank. Magz was oblivious about it, and things didn't go well between the two since Lowell's temper was getting out of hand. She didn't really meet him for a year before she ran off, since Mags avoiding TM.

"Hey! Magz hey!" Cherry clicked her fingers in front of my face. "You still here?"

"Uh yes. Sorry… Anyway, you've been hang-around in here for how long?"

"Just got here. I was in Indian Hills. Been a sweet-butt there for three years until that nut came," she glanced at Half-Sack and smiled at him.

"Indian Hills? I don't know Sons of Anarchy has a charter in Nevada."

"They just patched-over them," whispered Cherry and Magz nodded in understanding. This could be a new information, but Magz preferred not to know more so she could stick to her not-no-anything plan. "Anyway, what about you?" asked Cherry.

"What about me?" she looked at her confusedly. "I got back from Philly and…"

"Not that! I mean you two!"

"What two?"

"You know what I mean," she elbowed her and yet Magz still didn't understand. "Oh really Magz!? Juice! I mean Juice, girl! You and him?"

"Nothing happened between Juice and I. He's being nice to his brother's sister."

"Oh yeah?" She gave her a doubtful eye. "You just turned down Lowell, and now Juice? Then why are you going home and came here with him?"

"Like I said, he's being nice..."

"Are you really that naïve? What are you, fourteen?"

"He invites me to play a game today, that's why he picked me up from Jax's. That's all."

"Seriously Magz, he kept glancing at you since we had convo here. Guess he's a bit jealous when you and Lowell getting cozy. He still does. Turn around." Magz turned around to see Juice was leaning against the wall, but sometimes glancing at her direction while he was having a conversation with Chibs.

"Maybe just observing how to beat his opponent later," she tried to joke around but it was just irritated Cherry more than before. "Seriously Cher. I mean look at me? Dress up sexy isn't my thing. I'm a jeans and sweatshirt all year type. I'm not even petite and cute like you. Juice surrounded by croweaters," Magz pointed to some girls who hang around the lot. "Who have busty breasts and wear mini skirts. I doubt he even looked at me with one eye. I've learned my lesson, darlin'."

"Wow! You seriously, have a teenager's self-esteem huh? A five-year-old kid just said you're pretty. Kids don't lie, girl. Be confident a bit, will ya?"

"Ghost from the past, I guess. Well, grow up with big bikes, booze, and boobs don't make me instantly tough and confident like my Mom."

"Gemma is one of a kind," replied Cherry and Magz agreed with that. "Listen Magz..."

"Cherry pie!" Called Bobby, making Cherry stopped talking. We got up and walked toward them. "What?" She asked. "It's time to go!" said Bobby. "What are you talking about? Go where?"

"Where are you taking her?" Half-Sack concerned about her. "Relax, prospect. She's gonna stay with him 'till the fight," answered Clay. "Why?" asked Half-Sack again.

"No booze. No dope."

"No pussy!" Shouted the guys in unison.

"Clay, you know, no sex before a fight's like an old wives' thing, man," said Half-Sack. "Did you just insult my old lady again?" Clay's face changed making Half-Sack nervous and shook his head immediately.

"You insult my Mom?" Magz aggressively tapped his chest.

"N-no! It was a mistake. I didn't mean it."

"You want me to go with Cherry?" she asked Clay.

"No sweetheart, you go hold the fort. Bobby is enough to handle her. Maybe you can help Gemma at the office," said Clay. He moved closer to her and whispered in her ear, "and you better not messing around with Juice," he grinned.

"Jesus! Not you too Clay!" Magz casually punched his chest making him laugh.

"See you later," he kissed her cheek and left with Tig. Clay walked to his bike and gave hard tapped on Juice's back after he whispered something to him making Juice's eyes widened and stared at Clay. Magz waved them bye as they passed her leaving TM.

Juice walked toward her with his cheeky grinned spread across his face. "Did Clay say something to you?" He asked.

"What? No! I don't think so... Did he say something to you?" she asked him back.

"Uhm no. No, no," he shook his head and rubbed his scalp in awkwardness. "So uhm... Magz maybe..."

He shut off when Gemma's car arrived at TM. "Hey, baby!" She took off her shades and kissed her cheek. "Juice." She hugged him. "Can you lend me a hand sweetheart? I've got tons of paperwork to do."

"Oh yeah sure," she answered. Gemma took a few steps headed to the office. "I'll see you later?" she smiled at Juice.

"Yeah!" He smiled back. "I'll be right here if you anything." she nodded and catch up with Gemma while Juice went inside the club.

She was staring at her when I walked to her. "Is there something I should know?" She asked her.

"Nope."

"Nothing's going on between you two?"

"No." she answered and walked faster leaving her behind. Magz entered the office and sat on the couch. Gemma walked inside and sat behind her desk. "What?" Magz finally asked when Gemma couldn't keep her eyes off of her daughter.

"I don't know. You hang a lot with Juice for the past days."

"We have a lot in common."

"Then?" She added.

"Then what? What do you mean?"

"I'm fine if you're with a Son."

"Mom, really!?" she scoffed. "I just know him for a few days. He's a friend. I just get back here for two days and everyone was teasing me about it. Really!?"

"I'm not stupid. I know when I see you looking at him."

"That bullshit Mom!" Gemma glared at her when she heard her respond. "Sorry..." she calmed herself down. "Mom, I'm not interested in dating for now. So don't worry, ok? Besides I don't think I wanna date a biker anymore."

"I prefer Juice rather than a junkie." She pointed Lowell from the window, who worked at the garage with his kid sitting on an oil drum. Gemma was noticing Lowell was stealing a glance or two to the office after Magz came. "Don't get me wrong, he's a family friend but I don't want my children involved with a junkie anymore. Besides, he's kinda unstable."

"Lowell is just a friend."

"But he has a thing for you."

"Doesn't make me into him, Mom. No junkies. No bikers."

"You can't resist bikers, baby. It's in your blood," she moved her way closer to sitting next to Magz. "Your Mama's gene running deep inside you. "

"Not deeply enough. Not after what happened to you and John!"

"Hey!" Gemma lightly hit her upper arm. "Your father was a great man."

"Yeah…" she scoffed and rolled her eyes. "And look what he did to us! He left us!" she stood up.

"John Teller was a complicated man. He complicates everything. I don't want the memories of him keeps you from moving forward. Not all bikers like that. Look at Clay. Clay made me happy. And your brother, Jax is something."

"Jax is everything. Any girls will be too damn lucky to have him."

"That's I agree!" Gemma widened her smile.

"Anyway I met Tara at St. Thomas, I didn't know she's back too."

"Yeah, she's back here a few months ago." Her tone changed.

"They get back together? I mean Jax and Tara," she asked as she took a seat on a chair near the door.

"I hope not!"

"Jax seems so into her. I saw how he looked at her when I visited Abel. I assume, Jax is still in love with her."

"I know. The last thing your brother needs is a distraction from a pussy!" Said Gemma angrily while she back to her desk, and kept busy with her papers.

"She's not just a pussy for Jax, Mom."

"I know. He's in love with her! And she wrecked Jax. Broke his heart!" Gemma took off her reading glasses and stared at her now. "You don't forgive easily when someone hurt their babies."

"I think you're not just mad at Tara for leaving Jax, huh? You also blame her for me leaving town. Thinking she gave me an idea to do the same thing like she did. Flew off." She went silent. "Me runaway was my own decision." Gemma stopped talking and she put her glasses back and pretending that she was busy with the paperwork. "Tara is nice, different like anybody else."

"That's my point." She took off her glasses again. "Different. She won't fit with us."

"I'm not fit in."

"You are! You just think that you're not fit in. You're a blood. She's not."

"Ok…" she sighed. "We all just teenagers back then, Mom. Maybe she's changed."

Gemma's lips were twitching again. Magz knew she still hasn't changed her feeling over Tara but she nodded in agreement. Probably not wanting her daughter to lecture her or anger her.

"You too," she smiled and Magz looked at her, confused. "Changed."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're calmer now. Not as wild as an elephant. Every time we talked we always end up shouting and screaming. Your younger self would throw me that vase." She pointed to a flower vase on the metal cupboard behind Magz. "Something changed you while you in Philly?"

She gulped, "A lot of things happened…" She was considering telling Gemma about everything but she took it back. Gemma was waiting for her to continue but Magz just gave her a small smile. Gemma's a mother. A mother who definitely would know when her children kept secret from her, but she didn't push Magz to tell her about it. She learned her mistakes and she didn't want Magz end up runaway again for the second time.

Not long after that, Magz saw Juice came out from the club. Already changed his clothes with TM uniform, helping other mechanics doing their jobs. She sometimes glanced at him from over the blinds, careful not to catch Gemma's attention or she wouldn't stop talking again after this.

Magz was helping Gemma with paperwork and dealing with the customers until noon. After break time a lot of people was coming to the clubhouse. Juice walked back to the club and greeted some of the croweaters on his way there. She was actually a bit jealous when he did that. Not realized that she frowned and kept staring at him, peeking from over the blinds.

"Go have a break, baby. Get a drink or two in the club," Gemma smiled at her. Even when Magz didn't admit it, Gemma knew something is going on and she was indirectly giving her the lights. Magz quickly jogged to the club. She was looking around, hoping that Juice didn't end up with one of the Croweaters. Deep down she didn't want to get involved with the Sons anymore after what happened, but Juice… Something about Juice drove her in.

Magz saw him casually talking with two girls at the bar. "Magz!" Juice saw her and stood up from the barstool. One of the girls tried to hold Juice to stay with them but he just pulled his hand and walked to her. "Gemma's done with you?"

"I think so..." she timidly replied.

"I have my PlayStation waiting for us at my dorm," he grinned. "Wanna play?" she nodded too excitedly.

"You can play with us Juice," one of the girls who he talked to before spoke. "It'll be way more fun if you play with us." One of them glanced at Magz and pushed herself closer to Juice. Both of them were new and didn't know about Magz being the daughter and a sister of the Sons. The ones who hang long enough at the clubhouse, knew their boundaries when it goes to family and friends, but clearly these two didn't. Magz clenched her jaw when one of the croweater's hand started making her way to Juice's cargo pants, but Juice quickly pulled away from them and took Magz's hand.

"Sorry ladies, maybe next time," answered Juice politely as they walked passing them. One of them pouting and walked away to find another man. Magz couldn't hide her little smile knowing Juice was more likely want to spend time with her than having a moment with the Croweaters.

But as her feet step around the corner, she felt heavy passing by John Teller's Knucklehead. Juice stopped walking and looked at her, "you okay?" She nodded in uncertainty. "I heard a lot about your Old Man," he pointed the bike. "Sounds like he was a great guy."

"I doubt it..." Her lips shut tight and Juice stared at her in concern, but kept his curiosity on his own. "Come..." He took her hand. "Lets do something fun!" He led them to his dorms

Magz remembered sleep in one of the rooms in the club's dorm when she was a kid with Gemma and Jax when the club having a lockdown. It was only a few times around though. Juice's dorm is across Jax's, located at the end of the corridor. She was expecting his room to be all that messy like Jax's, but it isn't. Juice's stuff was perfectly placed and the room was sweetly clean. The bed sheet was looking neat and also the room smelled pretty nice. Which she thought was unusual for bikers.

Juice dug into his game collection. "What you wanna play?" He showed her some of it.

"Anything that you feel confident to play against me."

"Oh now you're being cocky," he laughed. "What about this one?" He showed her the Plants vs Zombies.

Magz took the case from him and tapping his shoulder with it, "You're kidding me right? You have no idea how great I am with this one! And I can't believe you have this game! Really!? I was expecting Tekken, Diablo, or something."

"Ok, show off!" Juice grabbed the case from her, "then we change it to this one," he picked up another game. The EA Sport UFC. "Considering that one-nut gonna have a fight tomorrow night. Why don't we play this?"

"You're going down Juice!" she grinned and he quickly inserted the disc to the console.

They played in his dorm for didn't know how long. It was super fun and refreshing. Juice lost, like a lot of times but he wanted to do the rematch and yet end up KO again and again. "This is insane!" He cursed. "Again! How did you do that? I never lost before!"

"Suck it up loser!"

"Guess I have to buy you that yacht."

"Yes, you have to!" She laughed.

"No, seriously what do you want?"

"Oh come on, it was fun! I don't need anything. You can just take me or do something that I've never done before."

"Ok that's a date!" said Juice, making Magz opened her mouth when he said that not really noticing that she indirectly just asked him to take her out. "And I still want to get my prize if I won."

"You need to work that first," she mocked him

"I bet I will win next time, and you have to give whatever I'm asking from you."

"What would that be? You know I have no money, Juice."

He was just grimacing. "One more time!" He replayed the game but now he started to do a couple of tricks to distract her. Bumping his shoulder against her. Tickled her. The room is filled with groan and laughter coming from the both of them. Juice likes spending time with Magz. All the girls he knew never like what he loves. They just want to be with him because he was a Son. He was excited when he knew Magz plays video games, and he finally had a reason to spend time with her without being too obvious.

"Don't cheat Juice!" Juice tried to pinned her head and closed her eyes when he was about to lose again. "Juice!" she whined.

"I got you!" Suddenly Tig opened the door. Chibs and Half-Sack stood behind them looking disappointed. Both Magz and Juice were looking at them in confusion.

"What's up guys?" Said Juice.

"What? Video game? Really?" Tig walked in and staring at us who still sit on the floor. "You stupid nerds, I was hoping to see clothes all over the place."

"Do you have other things on your mind besides sex?"

"Yes and no, darling," he grinned.

Juice stood up as Magz did the same. "What you guys need?"

"Actually we need a hundred fifty soon!" Tig raised his voice. "And here you are playing games in here."

"Why you need that much money!?" asked Magz, but the guys didn't answer her. Magz cursed inside, knowing she just got another info. That was a hint for her not to ask more. "Well is there anything I can help?"

"Well, actually no. We just have to rely on this numb-nut to win tomorrow," Chibs pinned Half-Sack neck and messing up with his hair. "You better make us rich, lad!"

"Don't worry. I'll win big guys!"

"There you go!" all of them were now cheering for Half-Sack before Juice lifted him up.

* * *

 _ **First of all, I wanna say thank you very much to**_  
 _ **Ang R, Momoftwins1970, Cherokee Daniels, and evaduce1  
for the reviews. I truly appreciate it and boost me to keep writing.**_  
 _ **Also thanks to everyone who follows and fav my story.**_  
 _ **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**_


	6. Fun Town

**Chapter 6**  
 **Fun Town**

* * *

"H-hey what time is it now?" Magz wondered around the room looking for a clock.

"Almost five. Why?" said Juice after he checked on his watch.

"Shoot! I have to go!" She squeezed through the guys to get out from the room.

"Where are you going?" Asked Juice from the doorframe as she walked through the hallway. She stopped and turned around to see Chibs, Tig, and Half-Sack were standing behind Juice listening to this conversation.

"Lowell asked me to go out with his kid."

"You got yourself a date, lass?" Whistled Chibs as Half-Sack nudged Juice who was glaring when he heard her going out with someone.

"Not a date, guys. Just an old friends catching up. I'll see you later!" Magz ran out back to the office to grab her backpack and met Moby outside the garage, who was waiting for his father. He waved at her and she smiled back at him.

"Hey! You're ready to go?" Lowell asked after he closed and locked the garage.

"Yes, let me get my bag. A second." She jogged into the office and as she opened the door Gemma was watching over the blinds.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To a carnival." Magz walked to the sofa and checked her things.

"Fun Town?"

"I guess, I don't know what it called."

"With Lowell?" Gemma rested her hand on her hip as she kept looking out the window, checking out Lowell and Moby.

"Yes and Moby." She finished putting things to her bag and ready to leave but Gwmma blocked the door. "Mom..." she sighed.

"I know you know him since you were a kid but I don't want you to get too close to him."

"Don't worry Mom. I just go out to a carnival as a friend. Looks like he had a rough time, playing out with his kid will be a good time for him." Magz convinced her. "Besides I've never been to a local carnival before."

"Why are you suddenly concern about other people?"

"Maybe like you said, my mama's gene running deep inside me. It just showed up late. I love you, ok!" She kissed her cheek and went out with Gemma casually leaning against the doorframe.

Lowell already inside of his truck and Moby waved from inside, signaling her to hurry up. Magz chuckled and jogged, she jumped into the passenger seat, with Moby sat between Lowell and her.

"Ready?" Asked Lowell and she nodded. He drove off of TM and headed to the local carnival. They were driving in silence. Lowell didn't talk much, same goes to Moby. Magz wanted to turn on the radio, but unfortunately, it was broken. "A mechanic who can't fix his own radio?" She joked.

"I fix cars and bikes. Electricity isn't my thing."

"Fair enough. Hey Mobe, why don't you sing a song?" Magz nudged him, who was saying nothing the entire time.

"I'm not good..." He answered.

"I'm not really good either. You know Opie? The tall bearded guy?" asked Magz and he nodded. "He used to pick on me when I was a kid every time he caught me singing. But I don't care. Sing is fun. Come on!" But he still shook his head. "Ok, I'll start." The Power Rangers' theme song was the first one came to her mind, she sang it out loud and Moby suddenly laughed.

"Now I know why Opie picked on you. You sound terrible." He laughed even harder when Magz pouted and tickled his belly.

"You think you're better, young man?" Magz crossed her arms around.

Moby nodded confidently and sang a song that she didn't know, probably another theme song from a new kid show. He was finally relaxed and even threw his hands up in the air. Lowell smiled the entire time seeing his son happy.

The fun time made the trip felt shorter and they finally arrived at the carnival. There was a huge Fun Town banner on the entrance. He parked his truck and Moby quickly ran off to the carnival.

"Hey stay close, buddy!" Called Lowell. Moby went to a mini roller coaster while they walked to him. "Thanks for going out with us. Moby seems happy."

"Yeah anytime. I also need a good time myself."

"Dad!" Moby was screaming for his father and told him to run faster.

"Coming!" He answered his son. "So? Mini roller coaster ride?"

"Fine with me!"

They jogged to Moby and bought tickets for the ride. It didn't scary, but enough to make Moby screamed throughout the ride. He asked his father to take another turn when it finished. Lowell just shook his head but went to buy another ticket while they still wait buckled up in the ride. When the second round finished he asked for another one. "There is a lot of other rides, buddy. Don't you want to try it?" said Lowell as we get off.

Moby seemed disappointed but he nodded. "Can we play at the shooting range? Please?"

"Yeah sure." We all then went to the shooting booth and Moby already spotted a prize that he wanted. Lowell took his position and started shooting the target. He shot some but missed a lot of them, made him just get a small prize.

"One more time Dad!"

"I'm bad at this son."

"Why don't you let me try?" Magz offered as she asked for the toy gun from Lowell. "You want that robot, Mobe?" He excitingly nodded. "Ok. Let's see if we can win that!" She grinned at him.

She started to shoot but it was off at first. She didn't hit the target with higher point target and got the same prize as Lowell. "Ok one more time!" She bought another ticket and shot again. This time she finally hit the middle target and got enough points to get the prize that Moby wanted.

"Yay! We won the robot! Yay!" He shouted happily as the carny gave the prize to Moby. "Thank you Magz!"

"You're welcome!" She smiled at him. "Wait I want to play for another round. I want that giant teddy bear," She pointed to a very big teddy bear that hang on the booth. She bought another ticket and tried her best to shoot the small targets that have really high points. She got six bullets and all she need was hit the same target at least five times if she wanted to get the teddy bear. But she kept missing it, making her frustrated and shooting randomly.

"What a temper you got there!"

Someone talked to her, making Magz turned around quickly to see whom it was. "Juice!"

"Hi!" He gave a mischievous smiled at her and nodded at Lowell, before he gave a hand to Moby to high-five him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sack said he wanted to loosen up a bit. Since Cherry isn't around, he thought going to Fun Town would be good."

"I see no Kip with you."

"Yeah, right." He looked around the carnival. "He said he'd be here." Juice checked up his phone, "shit! He needs to train with Chibs. He should've told me first."

"Why don't you join us?" offered Magz.

"Really?" His face sparked up. "You ok with that Lowell?"

Magz turned around to see Lowell was hesitant at first. He honestly pretty upset to have Juice with them right now. He wanted to spend time with Magz, but since Juice was here, her attention will be split up, but he slowly nodded afterward, "yes no problem."

"Great!" Juice grinned. "Hey, you want that bear?" He asked her as he pointed the teddy bear she wanted.

"Yes but it's hard to get."

"One please!" He told the carny as he gave him the money. "Let the master shows his skill." He shook up his fingers.

"Ah, now you're bragging."

Juice took a deep breath as he positioned himself and put his elbow onto the booth before started shooting repeatedly. And suddenly a bell rings and the lights on the booth lit up.

"God! You got it. Jesus, Juice that's awesome!" She shouted.

"Thank you. Thank you very much!" He bowed down as a joke. "That big bear, please!" He answered the carny when he asked which prize he wanted to have. The carny gave it to him and Juice pushed the bear to Magz. "For you."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Thanks, Juice!" Magz almost squealed and hugged him instead. "Come on! Let's try another ride!" Magz took Moby's hand and strolled around the carnival.

They spent almost the whole night at the carnival. Tried all the rides, played games at the booths, and of course buying a lot of carnival snacks, which she just had half of it since Juice kept taking her food. It was almost ten o'clock when people at the carnival were closing their booths one by one, and Moby started yawning over and over again. "Are you sleepy, Mobe?" He nodded when Magz patted his head.

"Let's go home, buddy. Your bed is waiting," Lowell picked him up and Moby held onto his father as he rested his head on Lowell's shoulder.

They walked slowly back to the parking lot but Juice was walking too slow because he kept checking his cell phone, and it caused him left a few feet back. "Juice, come on!" She called after she stopped walking and waiting for him.

Juice jogged to them after put his phone back in his pocket, "Sorry. Club business."

"Never ending story for the club," She teased as they continue walked back to the parking lot. She went to the car park following Lowell but Juice was also headed to the same direction and not going to the bike park. She thought maybe Juice just probably lost direction since his eyes were fixed on his phone again.

Right, when they were about to reach Lowell's truck, her cell phone rang; it was Gemma. "Yes, Mom?"

"Hey, baby? Where are you?"

"Just about to head home from Fun Town. Why?" She spoke, as they kept headed to the truck.

"Could you check to TM on your way home? I think I forget to lock the office. I'm at the hospital with Abel. You're the only one who has the spare key."

"Ok, Mom. I'll visit TM before I went home."

"Thanks a lot, baby. Love you."

"Love you too!" She hung up the phone and walked to Lowell, who put Moby to the car seat and buckled him up. "Uhm Lowell, if you don't mind, can we visit TM on our way home? Gemma forgot to lock the office."

"I can get you a lift to TM," said Juice in a sudden. "I also need to pick up things in the club."

"You are?" She asked and he nodded.

"No, no! I can take you there. Magz it's fine. I'll drive you to TM." Lowell stepped in. Trying to get Magz attention.

"It's ok. I can go with Juice. Moby is sleepy and tired," She pointed him, who was already sleeping in the truck. "You better take him home right away." Lowell looked a bit uneasy about it. He kept staring at Juice, and then went straight to the ground before he sighed, looking disappointed, and he nodded afterward. Magz smiled at him when he agreed. "Thanks for an awesome night. See you tomorrow!" She hugged him before he hopped onto his truck, leaving the parking lot.

Magz turned around to Juice when Lowell's truck was already out of sight. "Why are you grinning like that?"

"No. Nothing."

"Where's your bike?"

"Shit, I think I forget where I parked it."

"Juice!" She whined.

"Just kidding," he laughed. "Come, it's at the other side of the lot."

As they walked to Juice's bike, she saw some carnival workers gathered around and started staring and whispering things to each other. "Juice..." She called him but Juice was busy with his phone. "Juice!" She moved faster and held onto his arm. "Why are they staring at us?" She glanced over to the workers.

"Maybe because you're cute?" He grinned again.

"Not funny."

"We had our encounters with one of their people. One of that bastards raped Oswald's daughter."

"What!?" She was shocked and almost shouted, but she could maintain her voice to not letting them heard her. "Tristen?"

"You know her?"

"Not really. I just know her name. And why are they staring at us?" She held onto Juice's tighter since the workers kind of gave her a creep.

"The club handled it. You don't need to know." He explained.

"Can we better hurry up to your bike?"

"You got me, Magz. No need to worry." Juice slightly opened his kutte and tapped the knife that was strap onto his jeans.

"I prefer to avoid any psychical contact if necessary." Magz dragged him to walk faster. Juice's bike was the only bike left since most of the people who came here were taking their cars. The parking lot was empty and she kind of felt a bit paranoid after seeing the men who following their way before. But as soon as they reach his bike Magz couldn't help to laugh at her realization.

"What!?" He looked at her confusedly as he handed a helmet to her.

"A badass biker, with a girl on his bike, and a giant teddy bear driving around town in the middle of the night! A giant teddy bear!" She emphasized the last sentence and laughed too hard making her tummy hurt.

"Oh shut up. Hurry jump right in, or I'll leave you here alone."

"Aw someone's being cranky now?" She teased him as she hopped onto his bike and place the teddy in between them and still couldn't stop giggling about it. It was hard to hold onto Juice's waist since the teddy bear took so much space. She rearranged it while Juice was waiting for her patiently. Magz decided to place the teddy's head to Juice's left shoulder while she chose the right one for herself.

He checked it from his rearview to see the teddy rested on his side, "really?" He was quite annoyed but still letting her did it.

"It looks cute on you, Juice," she giggled again.

"Ok. Hold on tight," he grabbed my hands and placed it on his waist. "Ready?"

Magz nodded but as Juice slowly pulled his bike, there were some people showed up and blocking their way out. They were the carnival workers that had been following them since they got out from Fun Town. There were five of them. She suddenly became cautious and slipped her hand into her pocket, looking for her phone. She saw no gun on their hands, didn't know if they hid it behind their pants or no, but she knew it won't end well.

"Hey, guys. You need anything?" Juice casually talked to them with a fake smile on his face.

"I don't know if you're brave or dumb, coming back here by yourself." Said the man who stood in the middle.

"We want no trouble," said Magz.

"Your biker boy here clearly want a trouble, dear." One of them walked closer to Magz and she immediately pressed the speed dial to Gemma's number. She could've called Jax but he didn't know where she was right now.

"Hey back off!" Juice shouted as one of them now stood behind her. "What do you want man!?"

"I think we do have something we want you to pay for a trouble your MC caused to us." Spoke one of them as he grabbed Magz's wrist.

She snapped and pushed the man back, but he was huge and it just made him stumbled a foot away from her. "You keep your hands off of me!" This time she did wish Gemma already answered her call and realized what was going on right now. She couldn't take her phone out from her pocket or else they would crush it. She just hopes Gemma could hear them clearly enough to call for backup.

"Come on girl, don't act like you don't want it. We'll take care of you." The big guy licked his lips making her feel irritated as he placed his hand on her waist.

"Fuck off!" She screamed.

"Get your hands off of her!" Juice now step off his bike and pushed the man away.

The man surely didn't like being treated like that. He nodded and two of his men grabbed Juice's hands, and the other grabbed Magz. She struggled to release herself from him, but the man was muscular and it didn't really give any effect to him. The man who looked like their leader started punching Juice's face and blood was coming out from his nose, tear his lips and upper cheek

"No! No, stop! Don't hurt him! Stop!" Magz screamed so loud yet they didn't stop. Juice was helpless with both of his hand held so tight, but he managed to kick the man in his balls. Making him grunted in pain yet angrier than before.

"You fucker!" He punched Juice again, but Juice just sat still and spat the blood on his mouth before smirking at the man. The man got angry when Juice did it and he kicked his stomach. He took a piece of wood and hit Juice's leg as hard as he could, make Juice growled in pain.

"Stop! Fuck you, you fucking bastards!"

The man stopped and looked at Magz, "you got mouth, eh woman? Hold her!" He instructed the last guy to hold her legs. She kicked him several times but he then slapped her and getting rougher.

"Leave her alone! If you fucking dare touches her, I'll rip your heart out!" Juice cursed at him when the man grabbed Magz's jaw. When the man's hand started roaming her leg, Juice jumped in and butt-headed him, before Juice was slammed back into the ground. They beat the hell out of Juice, and blood started dripping everywhere. Juice was lying on the ground helplessly and couldn't really move.

All five men now came to Magz with a big smirk on their faces. Her heart pounding, she screamed for help and kicked all over the place but it was useless. The two men who held her were too strong for her. But before he could do anything, she heard big roaring engines from afar. They suddenly stunned and looked around to see where it coming from. A second later Magz saw a group of Sam Crow appeared and circled them. Jax, Opie, Tig, and Chibs got off from their bikes followed by Half-Sack who was driving the van.

"Juicy-boy!" Chibs ran over to Juice who hardly had his conscious. "Wake up kid!" He tapped Juice's cheek and he mumbled something.

"Let her go!" Jax shouted.

"Do what he says!" Tig took a step closer and the two men who held Magz let her go and took steps back slowly with their hands up in the air. The other two also did the same thing. Magz was free and she ran over to Tig but the leader suddenly grabbed her and placed a knife over her neck.

"Back away or I'll slit her throat."

"If I see any cut, you'll end up dead!" Jax growled. The man was afraid, Magz could feel it by the shake of his hand that caused the knife to cut a little of her skin. Her adrenaline was rushing and she punched his stomach as hard as she could with her elbow. The man grunted and his gripped loosen up. She elbowed him again toward his jaw and she was free from his hands. Opie grabbed and pulled her into him.

As soon after that Tig grabbed the man's wrist and pinned him, making him released the knife, and he started punching him. The rest of the guys joined the fight and beating all of them, hard, to their already beaten faces. It didn't take long until all of them were collapsed and unconscious.

Magz was stupefied and stood still behind the guys' bikes. But after it was done and Juice walked toward her, she quickly ran over and hugged him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm ok..." He hugged her back.

Jax came and checked up on his little sister, "you're good?" He inspected her face and she slowly nodded.

"What are you gonna do with them?"

"We'll handle it," answered Jax. "You go back home, ok. Sack you take her back to TM and stay there until we go back."

"Got it!" answered Half-Sack.

"And you!" He talked to Juice. "You go with them."

"I can ride, Jax..."

"Not with your limping leg like that, lad," said Chibs as he patted Juice's shoulder. "You need to patch that shit up." Juice was hesitant to leave and went home without his bike but he agreed anyway.

"What about my bike?" He asked after they already sat inside the van.

"Half-Sack can pick it up tomorrow with the flatbed," answered Jax from the open window, followed by a nod from Half-Sack.

After Half-Sack drove a while and silent filled the van, flashing scenes from earlier came back to Magz's mind. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She kept exhaling out from her mouth and made Half-Sack noticed about her condition. He kept glancing back at forth between her and the road. "You alright Magz?"

"You okay?" Asked Juice.

"Y-yeah..." She nodded. "I think my asthma come back."

"You got your inhaler?"

"It's in my backpack. I left it there," she tried to explain while she kept trying to catch some air.

"Relax. Just relax..." Juice held her hands and moved his arm around her shoulder, wrapped it around Magz. "Breathe. Slowly. It's ok."

"I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry for? It's not your fault."

"They beat you up. I should've done something and not just stand there like an idiot..."

"Hey, hey! Better me than you, Magz." He made it like it was nothing, but she felt so insanely bad. "I'm fine. This is nothing. I'm glad you're ok."

As soon as they arrived at TM, Gemma was already there, anxiously walking back and forth in the parking lot with Clay and Piney. Half-Sack stopped the van in front of them, and rushed to the passenger door, helping Juice got off the van. Magz hopped off and wrapped Juice's arm around her to help him walked inside the club.

"Jesus Christ! Are you ok?" Gemma checked up on Juice's face.

He smiled, "I'm fine Gem."

"Lay him on the couch! I'll go grab the first-aid." Gemma rushed to the pantry as Magz carefully placed Juice on the couch.

"Where's the rest?" Asked Clay.

"Still there, handling the carnies," answered Half-Sack. Magz was concerned about what Half-Sack meant by handling them. They beat them pretty hard. What else would they do to them? And the worst possibility was they were going to kill them and Magz couldn't imagine her brother kill another man. She just hopes he wouldn't do that.

A second later Gemma came back with the first-aid kit and a small tin bucket full of icy water with a small towel. "Here you go, baby." She gave the kit to Magz.

"How did this happen?" Asked Piney.

"The carnival workers stopped us right when we were about to leave." She answered as she dipped the towel into the bucket. "They weren't afraid to do this since we were alone." Mahz carefully wiped the blood on Juice's face.

"Those bastards!" Cursed Clay.

"Is it the same people who did that thing to Oswald's little girl?" Asked Gemma to Clay.

"They said they were angry because the MC messing up with them," Magz continued explaining.

"Baby, I don't want them here in Charming anymore. You should do something. Things like this never happened in this town before," said Gemma. "Nothing happened to Magz tonight, but I..."

"I know, I know," Clay cut her. "I want everyone at the chapel when they come back!" Clay spoke to Half-Sack.

Clay and Piney got out from the club, to wait for the rest of the guys to come back. While Gemma, Half-Sack, Juice, and Magz stayed inside. Magz put the butterfly bandage to the open cut on Juice's upper cheek. He grimaced when the cold towel touched his lower lip.

"Sorry..." She mouthed.

"You look really bad, Juice," said Half-Sack as he made a little laugh afterward.

"None of this wouldn't happen if you didn't bail on him at the last minute!" Magz growled softly.

"Bailed out? What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Sack! You asked Juice to come with you to Fun Town and you didn't show up."

"I didn't ask him. I was practicing with Tig this whole evening. Juice knew that. Tell her Juice!"

"But you said..." Magz stared at Juice who was now keep closing and opening his mouth, not knowing what to say to her. Juice kept changing eyes with Gemma, who also biting her lips in nervousness. Magz saw that her Mom and Juice were glancing to each other, "Is there something should I know?"

"Why don't you help me out at the pantry, baby? The boys will be back any minute, they'd love a good late snack."

Magz was hesitant, and still demanded an answer but she followed Gemma anyway. Gemma was asking Magz to make some coffee and grab some instant snack from the fridge to be heated. She tried to chat with her daughter, but Magz wasn't in the mood. She was doing what she was told without exchanging conversation with her Mom. Gemma didn't like the silent treatment, she preferred having an argumentation rather than a silent.

"Ok, I'm going to come clean," said Gemma, attracting Magz's attention. "It was me," she said and Magz still lost. "I was the one who told Juice to tailed you to Fun Town."

"Mom..." Magz scoffed and closed her eyes in disbelief.

"I don't comfortable leaving you with Lowell!" She argued. "He was anxious after you left. I took that opportunity and told Juice to go there."

"So you lied to me when you said you forget to lock the office? Is that one of your tricks?" Magz shook her head and sat on a stool in the pantry. "Is that why Juice been caught up with his phone because you've texted him. Jeez, Mom!"

"For Christ sakes, Magz! I did that for your own good. Look what will happen if Juice wasn't there with you!? You could've been hurt!" Gemma's had a point and there was nothing Magz had to say back to her Mom. She glanced over her shoulder to see Juice who was still sitting on a couch with ice wrapped in a towel. "Juice didn't want to. He said no, but I forced him. Don't get mad at him."

"I'm not... I'm..." Magz didn't finish her words and just admiring Juice from afar.

* * *

 _ **Once again, sorry if there are any grammar mistake and the choice of words sounds too repetitive.  
My vocab kinda limited...  
Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.  
Cheers!**_


	7. Disputed Point

**Chapter 7**  
 **Disputed Point**

* * *

Magz was making coffee at the kitchen when Gemma and Clay got out from their bed, kissing each other. Gemma noticed Magz first and approached her, "Morning, baby."

"Morning, Mom," she greeted her back. "Coffee? Black, less sugar?"

Gemma nodded as she grabbed her favorite mug from the cabinet, "oh you still remember my taste. I'm impressed."

"Well, who will forget about it when you kept complaining to me every time I gave you a wrong one? 'Maggie, black and less sugar. Magz, I want black. Margareth, what did I tell you, it's less sugar'. I surely gonna remember that." Gemma pouted as she pinched Magz's cheek. Clay was laughing from the dinner table when he heard Magz comment about Gemma. "Clay, you wanna coffee too?" she asked.

"Sure, darl'," answered Clay as he read the newspaper that Magz placed earlier on the dining table. Both women walked to the dining room and Magz gave the coffee to Clay before she took a seat across Gemma. "How was your sleep?" Asked Clay.

"Great. Never better. I don't know I still fit in in my little bed. I forget how comfortable it was." She smiled at him.

"Glad to hear that," said Clay.

Magz didn't feel like staying at her Mom's house. A lot of terrible things happened in that house. Especially when she walked into the bathroom. She didn't really remember what happened on that day, but every time she walked passed the door, it gave chills throughout her body. She was ok when she came to the dinner party a couple days ago, but stay the night in this house felt different. Besides, live back with her Mom made it feel real. She didn't want to ruin things up again, but it'd be hard when the people she made a deal with were still under her skin. No matter how much she kept telling herself that everything would be just fine, she still couldn't shake it away.

"Have you talk to Jax about the break-in?" Asked Magz to Gemma.

Gemma wanted Magz to stay at her place because she almost got hurt at Fun Town, and yesterday Gemma went to Jax's house to give some home supplies and decorating Abel's room, there she found someone broke into Jax's house and pissing at her grandson's bedroom. That was it, she took Magz's belongings and brought it back to her place whether she likes it or not.

"I did last night. Your brother said he will take care of it," replied Gemma.

"Any idea who did it?"

"No clue," answered Clay. "And that son of a bitch better pray to keep himself safe from the club."

"Someone who hates the club?" She asked.

"I don't think so. Seems like it was just a stupid dick jealous at your brother. Probably because he tapped on their girlfriends," laughed Clay.

Magz tried to laugh but honestly, she was kind of worry. What kind of sick person would do a nasty thing like that to a baby's bedroom? "When are you going back to Jax's house, Mom?"

"Later this morning. Why?"

"Can I come? I can help you clean up, so I can go back to stay there."

"Hey Magz, you can stay here as long as you like. I don't mind. Besides, it's good to have a daughter in this house," Clay smiled at her. "Ok?"

"Ok..."

"And there's something I want you to see in the garage," told Clay as he got up from his seat. Magz followed him behind in confusion. She looked at Gemma and she just gave her a big smile. Clay bent down to opened up the garage door while Magz waiting for him. As soon as the garage was wide opened, she saw a red shiny polished Mustang. Her mouth opened and her eyes widened.

"Is that... Is that your first car, Mom?"

Gemma nodded, "Clay took initiative and told me if we could fix the car when you came back. And I... Well, we want you to have it."

She looked straight back to Clay and Gemma just to saw he was showing her the dangling key between his fingers. "What!? No! Na ah! I can't take it."

"You can, and you will!" Clay handed her the car key. "I've never given you anything. Accept this as a gift from me. Well, from us," he glanced at Gemma. Magz hesitated but Clay kept pushing the key to her. All Clay wanted was taking his stepdaughter's heart. He never did things like this, never for Jax.

Magz slowly took the car key and staring it down in her hand before looking back at Clay, "thank you!" She hugged him.

"See, I told you a daughter is better than a son," chuckled Clay to Gemma, making her rolled her eyes.

A second later, Magz felt her cell phone buzzing from her pocket. Her feeling suddenly changed. The ringing cell phone was the one from Jax, while the buzzing phone was the cell phone she wished she could throw it off and never bugging her life anymore.

"S-sorry I have to go the bathroom," she left back inside in a rush, and lock the bathroom door before answering the call.

"You're an hour late," the man said. "I said I want you to check-in every day, at the same time."

"I know. I... Umm," she stuttered. "I can't talk right now," she whispered a low as possible.

"They will arrive tomorrow. You better not run!" Threatened the man.

"No! No, you can talk to me in public. I will..."

"Not your choice," the man cut her. "Tomorrow, the same time!" And he ended the call.

"Wait! Hello? Hello?"

"Baby, are you ok in there?" Magz startled when she heard Gemma was calling her from outside the bathroom. "Are you sick?"

Magz quickly turned off her phone and put it back in her pocket. She took two longs breath before unlocking the door. Gemma was outside looking concern. "I'm fine, Mom. My stomach doesn't feel right. Maybe the expired milk I drink earlier," she lied.

-o0o-

Magz was working at the office since Gemma wanted to spend time at St. Thomas with Abel. Earlier this morning Tara delivered them great news, telling them that Abel could go out from the incubator anytime soon.

Magz haven't met Juice since the incident. She didn't see Lowell too today and turned out he was sent to the cabin yesterday for a rehabilitation SAMCRO style. That was what Clay told her. Clay didn't tell much to her about why Lowell almost ODed, and Magz felt uneasy about it. Cherry and Gemma told her that he had feelings for Magz but she didn't take it seriously. And this was the second time Lowell did a terrible thing like this. She almost felt like she wanted to blame herself, without knowing that Clay was actually the one who caused Lowell acted that way.

A moment later an ambulance drove inside TM in a rush and stopped in front of the garage next to the office. Magz jogged in a hurry just to found out it was Half-Sack behind the wheel. "The hell is this!?" She shouted.

"Could you open the garage, please? Please, hurry up!"

Seconds later TM's tow truck arrived, also in a hurry. Magz realized it was Juice, he parked the truck and rushed to where Magz was standing.

"Juice!?"

"Not my idea!" Said Juice.

"The garage door, come on guys!" Told Half-Sack.

Juice then jogged to open the garage door followed by a confused Magz. They both opened it all up letting Half-Sack to drove it inside. Juice closed the door right away.

"Where did you get this!? Did you guys steal it?"

"He did!" Juice pointed at Half-Sack who just got out from the driver's seat.

"This will get us a lot of cash."

"What!?" Magz yelled at them.

"We lost the bet on Sack last night, and we need money by the end of today," explained Juice.

"Clay knows about this?" Asked Magz and both of them were staring at each other. "Oh God! I'll go tell him." Magz rushed to the door but stopped before she got out. "You two, better stand still!" Juice and Half-Sack nodded in unison. Magz laughed on her way out seeing them looking like two little boys being nervous.

Magz jogged to the clubhouse. The guys were lounging and playing pool, and a bit startled when Magz rushed in. "You guys need to see this!"

All of them followed Magz back to the garage. Clay couldn't believe what he saw and it seriously pissed Tig off. Tig sarcastically talked to Half-Sack making him shrink while Chibs and Juice just laughed at him. Jax came a few minutes later, brought great news that he got the money and the club didn't have to worry about it anymore. They left the garage after Clay told Chibs to get rid of the ambulance when the night came.

There were only Magz and Juice, and she slowly took a step closer to him when everyone was walking back to the clubhouse. "How's your face?" She asked, pointing to Juice's lower lip that still swollen.

"Not that bad," he smirked before his face turned serious. "Sorry that I lied about it." Magz knew what Juice meant is he lie about why he came to Fun Town, and it was all because of Gemma.

"It's ok," she smiled. "Well, you got me a teddy bear. How can I mad at you?" She bumped her shoulder to him.

"I'll get you another one," said Juice.

"Tig brought it to my Mom's house yesterday. It was laying in the parking lot, he said he thought maybe it belongs to me. Thanks to him, I still have my first present from you," said Magz, and she gradually blushing afterward and walked a foot away to hide her face.

"I heard about the break-in. You ok?"

She nodded, "I stay with Gemma and Clay for now."

"Oh, are you gonna stay there? I mean like, permanently?"

"It's temporary. I can't really go back to Jax's too. I guess I should've found my own apartment right away. I don't wanna bother them. I mean they even gave me that car," pointed Magz to the red one parked in the lot. "Why you ask?"

"Nothing. It's just, umm..." Juice's eyes were wandering around the garage, thinking the right sentences to say to Magz. "Maybe because I can't pick you up from home again if you stay at Gemma's. I mean with Clay there, and now you have a car and... Well, you know... Uhm... Uh, shit!" Juice scratched his scalp nervously.

She gulped. Her cheeks started to heat up again, and she wasn't the only one. Juice's face was also turned a little red. Both of them went into silence before Chibs shouting for Juice from the lot.

"Juicy-boy we have Church now!" Chibs waved at him and went back to the clubhouse.

Juice nodded in his direction and walked, but Magz grabbed his arm, "if you want to, you can come pick me up anytime you want." She kissed his cheek before jogged back to the office leaving Juice who was making a happy grin face.

-o0o-

Magz was visiting Abel with Gemma and Jax after Tara told her Mom that Abel's condition was getting better day by day, and he could go out from the incubator. Jax was inside the room waiting for Tara brought Abel to him. His face lit up when he saw his handsome son. Gemma was holding her tears and Magz couldn't help herself to squeeze her Mom's arm when she saw her little nephew. Tara carefully put Abel onto Jax's arm. The baby yawned and moved his little fingers, wiping his face. Jax was taking his precious time with Abel before giving him to Gemma. The new Grandma was so happy; she couldn't even express it by words. Magz was mesmerized by how adorable and strong Abel was.

"You wanna hold him?" Asked Jax.

"I don't know. He's so little, I'm afraid I might hurt him," answered Magz.

"No, you won't!" Assured Gemma.

She then slowly and carefully placed Abel on Magz's arm. She was scared and excited at the same time, made her hands shaking a little bit. She gently rubbed Abel's rosy cheek and placed her fingers on his chest. She remembered, the first time she saw Abel, he was tinier before. There was a huge scar on his chest causing from the open-heart surgery of his heart defect. A family flaw, that was Gemma always said. Both of her brothers had it. Jax thankfully grew up just fine unlike Thomas. Magz, fortunately, didn't have one, yet she had a problem with her lungs.

Everything was so peaceful until Jax got a phone call. His expression suddenly changed. He harshly breathes out and clenched his jaw. Both women could feel the changing atmosphere in the room, even Tara.

"What's wrong?" Asked Gemma.

"I gotta go," answered Jax in a rush. Jax was eyeing Tara and whispered something to his Mom. Gemma got the note, her eyes widened. Magz figured that it must be something about the club. "Ok, baby. Just be careful!" Said Gemma.

Magz was holding Abel but her changing mood caused Abel to feel discomfort and he started to whine. Magz tried to calm him down before Gemma took over. Gemma gave Abel back to Tara, so she could bring him back to the nursery room. "Is everything ok?" Asked Tara.

"Yeah it's fine," smiled Gemma but Magz knew something was wrong.

After Tara went back to the babies' room, Gemma quickly held Magz hand and went out from the hospital. "Mom, what happened? Tell me!"

"Something went south with the Irish. We have to go back to the club!"

"Oh my God! Is everyone's alright?"

"I don't know, but Clay and Tig were there."

Magz held her mouth after Gemma delivered the news. They went to Gemma's car and drove back to TM in a rush. Gemma was driving like crazy and Magz needed to tell her to slow down several times at every intersection.

Gemma parked the car sloppily and both of them rushing to the garage. "What happened!?"

"Ask him!" Told Tig as he pointed Clay as he walked but Magz stopped him on his way out, "are you alright, Tig?" Tig's face was intense but he softened it up when Magz looked really concerned about him. "I'm fine, doll. Just get inside." He told her before went to the clubhouse.

Magz wanted to follow Tig and accompanied him but she went to the garage instead. Her Mom was talking to Clay, assuring that he didn't get hurt. Magz was relieved when she saw Clay was still in one piece and perfectly alive. "Clay!" She jogged and hugged him. "Mom said you were at the scene. I'm glad you ok!"

"I'm fine," told Clay as he tapped her back.

She then took a peek inside the ambulance, "holy shit!" just to found a man she didn't know was grunting. His bottom was covered in a lot of blood. Juice and Chibs were trying hard to hold him still. "He got shot!?" Juice nodded in response. "Don't you think we should patch him out!?" She asked panickily.

"There's a slug in his artery. First, he needs surgery!" Explained Chibs.

"The hell are we going to get surgical tools? That man probably needs some fluids too."

"Come on, baby. Just let them work things out. There's going be to full-house tomorrow. You better help m prep things up," said Gemma as she grabbed Magz's arm.

"Wait, lass! You know medic?"

"I volunteered at a local vet a couple of times, a few years ago..." Answered Magz.

"Good! Gem, I need her here," told Chibs. "Come help me, lass!"

"I-I... I helped operating a dog, never help a human being before."

"Doesn't matter! We're all animals after all!"

Magz looked at Gemma, "go, go, help him. I'll call the girls to help me," said Gemma as she kissed Magz's cheek and left the garage.

"Chibs, text me everything you need. I'll ask Tara if she could help," told Jax.

"Aye!"

"What do you want me to do, Chibs?"

"Could you check the other wound?" He pointed with his chin to another wound on the man's leg. Magz looked for trauma shears in the ambulance and cut off his pants carefully. Thankfully the wound on his leg was just a big tear. The bullet passed through it and didn't stick under like the one in his ass.

"No bullet." She looked back into a cabinet for more medical supplies. "Could you hold him!?" She asked Half-Sack and started to disinfect the wound, wrapped it up with a gauze.

"Great job, lass!" Said Chibs followed by a smile from Juice. "Sit here, take my place and keep pressing the wound. Understand?"

"Got it!"

As Chibs slowly got up to go talk to Clay and the guys, Magz already pressed her hand to the wound and take a seat next to Juice.

"Hey," grinned Juice.

"Hey... You okay?"

"Yeah. I wasn't at the scene. But Clay… Damn, they almost got him."

"But he's not," she tried to smile. She wanted to comfort him but both of her hands, pressing the wound. "And we're gonna save this..." She stopped, realizing she has never seen him before. "Whoever this guy is." Juice nodded several times having some faith.

A moment later, they decided to bring the Irish inside the club using the cart. Chibs opened the Chapel's door, then Juice and Half-Sack helped the man laid onto the table.

"Magz, text you brother all the tools we need!" shouted Chibs.

Magz put out her phone and started typing as she saying out loud, so Chibs could hear her. "More gauze, long tweezers, clamps, scalpels, saline, hydrogen peroxide, and... Uh... I don't know. Blood stopper? Chibs! What else Chibs!?" She almost freaked out, afraid to miss anything important.

"The needle and threads, sweetheart."

"Oh yes right!" She added the last ones and sent it away to Jax. "Done!"

"Ok good. Now we wait for your brother to come back." Chibs pulled a chair and sat there while his hand kept pressing the wound.

"You go clean yourself Chibs. I can do it," Magz offered him her help. She walked around the table and took over. Chibs patted her back before head out from the chapel.

"Me arse!" Suddenly the Irishman screamed before passing out. Magz and Juice were staring at each other before chuckled at the scene.

"Why don't you clean yourself too, Juice."

"Nah I'm good. Can't let you do all the job," he smirked.

-o0o-

Day passed. The sun was rising. Everyone was wide-awake all night trying to save the man's life. Chibs, Juice, and Magz were alternately taking rounds pressing the wound. The Irish couldn't stop whining in pain.

"Are you ok there, baby?" Gemma took a peek to checked up on Magz after she spent hours walking back and forth.

"I'm not the one who has bullets inside my ass," she tried to joke.

"Yeah, right... Just hang in there," Gemma then returned to walk around in no direction before she sat down.

It was a very busy morning. There was no news from Jax, he hasn't got back from Tara since last night and Gemma started to lose her patience. Chibs took initiative tried to pull the slug out of the Irishman's ass with a plier. He started digging in, making the Irish grunted in pain and blood gushed out all over the place. Magz and Juice were trying to hold him steady.

Things got a little harder when Chief Unser gave a surprising visit. Magz unintentionally was listening to the conversation between Clay and Unser. It caught her attention when Clay mentioned that the Sons' rival, Mayans MC, was targeting Clay. Her eyes caught up with Clay, and he quickly closed the door.

Meanwhile, Chibs was digging deeper. "I got it! I got it!" Chibs shouted with a slug that he pulled out. Magz cursed and ran over to Chibs when the blood was gushing out like a fountain. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Chibs grabbed Juice's hand. "Come here! Hold that!" And then he stuck Juice's finger inside the hole.

"What the!?" Juice looked at him in shock.

"What's going on!?" Tig opened the door and rushed inside, followed by Gemma.

"Chibs managed to get one slug out!" answered Magz as Chibs showed them the slug. "But..." Magz moved a little so Tig and Gemma could see Juice's hand.

"This is insane!" Shouted Gemma.

Chibs told Juice to stay still, "and you, Magz. Just stay with him, ok?" Magz nodded and Chibs was leaving them inside the Chapel. Thankfully the Irish passed out, so they no need to hear him moaning all day long.

"I just got back here and this happened. Jesus, I need to get laid after this!" said Magz as she sat on the table next to Juice.

"That could be arranged," said Juice grinning, but then he was blushing. "Uhm err, so, you're working with vets before?" He quickly changed the subject.

"Me? No. I volunteered in a shelter a couple of times. One day there was an emergency. They were running out of people and they asked for my help. Since then, doing my own research. Out of curiosity."

"You love animals?"

"I do. Always wanted to have a puppy but haven't got a chance. Well, Gemma has a cockatoo. But I really want to have a furball that totally huggable. Tig used to have a dog named Missy, until..." She paused. "Anyways, how about you?"

"I did!"

"Really? You had a dog?"

"No, I had a dinosaur," he answered. She was veiled and staring at him in confusion. "You know, back then, in my Tamagotchi."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Magz punched him and Juice mischievously made a face.

They were talking and joking around to kill some time until the Irish woke up and mumbled, "what the hell is going on?"

"Well, uhm..." Juice looked at Magz and she shrugged. "Well there were some complications," answered Juice as he wasn't sure how to explain it to him.

"Where's the Scotsman at?" He asked tilting his head around looking for Chibs.

"He's gonna be right back."

"But where the hell's your hand?" He talked to Juice.

"It's okay. Well my fingers plugging up one of your bullet holes," he smirked at Magz.

"You got your fingers jammed up my ass?"

"No! No no!" he shook his head. "Well…" He paused. "Technically… yes… But my finger's not jammed up your ass, 'cause, you know, that would be gay." Magz chuckled at Juice. "It's kind of jammed in your ass. Which I guess is still kind of gay." And right there Magz was laughing out loud.

"Jesus! Am I gonna die or not?"

"No no. You'll be fine! You did great so far," she answered while still laughing at Juice. But her laughter stopped when Chibs finally came back.

"Scotsman…" called the Irishman. "I need you guys to do me a favor. Brenan Hefner. Port commissioner. He's got to be dealt with."

"There's plenty of time for that," replied Chibs.

"No! It's got to happen before Monday. He's gonna sic port dogs on our shipment. You got to take him out. You promise me that."

"Take him out? That means, like, kill him?" asked Juice innocently.

"No, I think what he means are dinner and a movie," Chibs bumped his shoulder to Juice and winked at Magz. She rolled her eyes, couldn't believe that right in this situation Chibs still had time to tease her.

It actually pretty tiring but somehow Juice was still in his goofy mood. "Me stick my fingers to another sweet hole will be great," Juice grinned.

"That thing I can't help," she bumped into his upper arm making him chuckled. "You better not let Tig hear that. I'm so done with him."

Juice bit his lips, after giving a broad smile and nodded, "Well, the good thing is he's not in that mood."

Jax finally arrived at the club with Tara. By that time Magz's phone kept buzzing inside her jeans pocket. She checked her watch noticing it was time for her to check-in. After Magz saw the man already in a good hand, her stomach felt sick and she ran to the restroom. She quickly answered the phone before someone else saw her, "I'm checking in!" and then turned the phone off. She took a deep breath and thankfully not threw anything up.

Juice followed her to the restroom after he could finally pull his finger out with the help of Tara. He was concerned about her, "you ok?"

Magz quickly tucked her hair behind her ears and open the water tap. "Y-yeah, guess the adrenaline just stop and making me sick in a sudden." She washed her hand and Juice stood next to her doing the same.

"You did great!"

"No, you did great!" she told him.

"We did great!"

"Fair enough."

"And uhm…" He looked around before stared back at Magz. "I promise next time I take you out, it won't involved any of us stick our fingers in someone else's butt."

She nodded coyly and saw her face in the mirror, reddened. "Ok…"

-o0o-

* * *

 _ **Hola!**_  
 _ **My fanfic is following the timeline of SoA.  
I tried to avoid scenes that were already in the show, but I can't help to put this scene to my fanfic.  
It'll be essential for the next chapter.**_

 _ **Hope you guys like it.  
Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews :)  
Cheers!**_

 _ **ETA:  
I edit the story to make it shorter and summarized the known scene instead (avoiding the repetition)  
Thanks Ang for the advice.**_


	8. Whistleblower

"How is the cargo going?"

Magz was using a lot of codes while talking with Juice through the phone. She was strolling on the isles of a grocery store, buying supplies for the clubhouse since the pantry was running low on things after Clay wanted the first and second commands of SAMCRO members came to Charming yesterday. Gemma was the one who usually did the shopping but she had to go to the cabin, brought some food for the Irishman, who already allocated and kept safe until the MC found a way to take him out of town.

"He's inside, talking to Gemma. Your Mom just arrived a few minutes ago," answered Juice.

Both of them were talking, joking, and sometimes Magz was giggling when Juice said something funny during their phone call. Both of them were getting closer. They were spending the whole night together during Clay's get-out-the-jail party last night. Magz never like the club's parties, she always stayed in Jax's room before he came inside, usually with a croweater all over him. Or she hid on the rooftop, sometimes felt asleep there when the party held until dawn and made her lungs worsen, made her had to stay at the hospital for a couple of days. But last night she finally let loose and stayed at the party with Juice, yet both of them were still acting a little awkward when someone from the club spots them.

Bad things happened a lot to the MC in the past few weeks, Clay and Tig were more aggressive than before. The last thing Juice want was Clay gave him a death stare, or Tig angry with him since he started to feel a bit more protective over Magz. Gemma, on the other hand, was ok seeing the two getting comfortable to one another.

Magz paid for the groceries and she drove to a diner, one block away to grab some take-outs while still talking to Juice. She was putting her take-outs into the back of her car when suddenly a woman was standing behind her. Magz instantly froze. She turned to silence and didn't say anything to Juice, not even when he was asking her what happened.

"Magz? Hey, you there?"

"J-Juice..." She stuttered. "I'll call you later..."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes." She then turned off her phone before Juice could say anything.

"It's really good to finally meet you, Margareth Teller," greeted the woman who has a long blonde hair with a signature smirk. Magz suddenly felt uncomfortable and she kept looking around the streets, hoping that nobody noticed whom she was talking to. She was scared. "You look surprised. Didn't my partner already tell you that we're coming?" said the woman. "Well…" She dug into a pocket inside her blazer to show her the badge, "June Stahl. ATF."

Magz heart was pounding so fast for thinking about how could a federal agent engaging a conversation with her in an open space like this. If one of Sam Crow's sees her, it'd be the end of her. Her worries showed up on her face and Agent Stahl suddenly taking advantage of it. "Don't worry, if anyone sees you, you can tell them that I'm just asking you some questions. No big of a problem. Unless…" She paused and stared at Magz, made her feel intimidated. "You're running away from our deal. My partner told me you have an indication to do that."

-o0o-

It has been an hour but Magz felt like she was inside the small interrogation room for days. She could hear people outside the room walking back and forth, moving things around the Charming Police Department. Magz's heart dropped to her stomach when Agent Stahl told her to come with her and didn't say anything the reason why she brought her to the station. Unser or Hale didn't see her when they took her in and Magz kept making worse scenarios inside her head. She didn't want to disappoint her family and she determined that she would never rat them out. But then Stahl kept remembering her the worse thing that would happen to her if she turned down the deal and no longer wanted to be their informant.

"You better tell me something before we reach the station," said Agent Stahl behind her steering wheel. Magz was sitting on the back seat and say nothing during the trip. "You remember that you will spend a dime in federal prison if it's not because of me, right?" Agent Stahl glanced from the rearview mirror to checked up on Magz's expression. "You accepted the deal to be our Intel, so you better start talking."

"I don't know anything about the club's business," answered Magz.

"Oh, you know you can do better than that!" Stahl glanced back again at her. "Oh no, no you're not… You're not suddenly having a fond feeling for the club, huh?" Stahl suddenly stopped her car and turned around to see Magz. "The club ruined your life. You said it to yourself when my partner approached you. Then you agreed to take them down! You forget!?" Stahl started to raise her voice. "They're a bunch of bad people!"

"No, they're not!" Magz screamed back. "I'm done! I will never rat my family! You can do whatever you want, I don't care!" Magz was reaching for the car's door.

"Think about it Margareth!" said Stahl and making Magz halted. "Ten years in federal prison for a pretty face like yours will not last long. The prison you will be going is not the same as the one you were in. Minimal security federal prison is nothing compared to the one you're going to," she threatened her.

The last sentence stunned Magz. She was barely having a desire to live when she was locked up for two years. She couldn't imagine what her life would be like if she was isolated from the outside world for ten years. Prison life was hard. She was supposed to serve another year when Stahl's partner came and told her that the feds had a new Intel saying that her hacker friends did more than just playing around hacking to a personal government's database, and Magz involved in that situation. She didn't remember doing things that were so risky. Most of the time she was drunk when she hacked things with her friends. She thought maybe it was one of the time she did a terrible mistake. The ATF agent told her that she could face more than ten years in prison or she could walk out early if she agreed to cooperate with them.

She was desperate at that time and didn't really care about her family. When the man told her to go back to Charming and just giving them information about SAMCRO, she took it right away. She thought that she had nothing to lose. She thought her family never really cared about her. The first time Gemma saw her and slapped her, telling her to go away, she thought she was right about her family abandoned her, but turned out it was wrong. Every single member of the club, her brother, her mother, everyone she knew in Charming still loves her.

Magz was caught up in her minds until an ATF agent opened the door to give her water. She saw Stahl was talking with Hale, and his face changed when he saw Magz was inside the interrogation room.

"What the hell do Maggie Teller doing in here!?" he asked Stahl as they walked back to Unser's office which is now occupied by Stahl. "Are you taking her in custody?"

"No, I'm just gonna ask her a few questions."

"She has nothing to do with Sons of Anarchy."

"She's the VP's sister. The Prez's stepdaughter. Yes, she knows something."

"She just came back to Charming. Maggie doesn't know anything!"

"We'll see about that, sparky," Stahl smirked at Hale. "You want to play in my backyard or the cow pastures?"

"I want to stop Sam Crow!" answered Hale.

"Good! Then, catch up!" said Stahl. She gave him all the information she got so far about Sons of Anarchy to Hale. About how the Sons operating and receiving the smuggled guns from the True IRA. The murdered of Michael McKeevy and Brenan Hefner. About her plan using Luann to get Big Otto talk.

"These guys will never rat," said Hale.

"You're really missing the theme here, honey. Outlaw clubs do not keep their women in the dark." Stahl opening the folder and took out photos of Tara, Donna, and even Cherry.

"She's not one of 'em," Hale pointed to the photo of Tara. "Tara's not one of them. And you have to release Maggie Teller!"

"What's the matter, Deputy? You got a little stiffy for Miss Tara and the female Teller?"

"Tara, she- No, she's just an old friend. And Maggie is just like a sister to me."

"I see. But I'm sorry, I can't do that. Not until I finish talking to Margareth. Meanwhile, she stays here."

-o0o-

Juice was wandering around the garage with his face glued to his phone screen. He kept dialing, waiting for Magz to picked it up but it always ended up into the voicemail. "God dammit!"

"What's going on, man?" asked Half-Sack while he worked on a customer's bike.

"I can't reach her."

"Who? Magz?"

"She's not returning my call since this morning," replied Juice as he tried to call Magz one more time.

"Juice, you better keep it cool, man. Chicks don't like when you are too aggressive. Better keep the aggression behind closed door," he smirked at Juice.

"It's not like that. She sounds like she was in trouble when she ended the call. Since then there is no news from her. I'm kinda worried," Juice scratched his scalp out of frustration.

"Maybe she's with Gemma?"

"Gemma?"

"Yeah, maybe you should call her?"

"Call Gemma? You want my ass got kick, prospect?"

"She seems fond you being with her daughter. She indirectly got you a date with Magz at Fun Town, man. You don't forget it, huh? 'Cause I sure do remember you were using me to cover your ass."

"Jesus, Sack! I said I'm sorry, don't bring that up again."

"I'm just messing around with you, brother," Half-Sack patted Juice in the back before back fixing the bike. "I'm sure Magz is fine. Nobody messes with the club's family."

Juice sighed and Half-Sack was right. No civilian was brave enough to get into trouble with the club. Magz must be just fine unless The Mayans or Nords did something to her. "Shit! I can't wait here any longer. I'll go find her!" Juice quickly removed his TM uniform and headed out from the garage. "Hey, if you see Gemma, ask her if she knows where Magz is," shouted Juice as he jogged to his bike.

-o0o-

Gemma finished talking to Stahl at the grocery store and about to get out after she paid when Stahl approached her again. "How is your daughter doing?" she talked to Gemma as she leaned and rested one of her hand on the checkout aisle.

"She's fine," answered Gemma with a fake smile on her face.

"Had she ever involved with any Sam Crow's activity?"

"My daughter is a good girl and she just living her life like her Mama now."

"Well, spent two years in prison doesn't make her a good girl," said Stahl. Gemma's eyes widened when she heard Magz was in prison before. Nobody told her about it. "You seemed shocked? Didn't she tell you about it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, darling," Gemma grabbed the grocery bags and faced Stahl. "I think my offer about unscrew the penis is off the table. Now, get out of my sight!" Gemma bumped into Stahl hard enough to made her stumble a little.

Gemma rushed to her car and threw all the grocery bags on her hand onto the car seat. She drove off from the street and started calling Magz's phone. No matter how much she tried it always end up to the voicemail. "Jesus Christ, Magz, where the hell are you!?" she cursed. Gemma was driving crazy back to TM. She parked her car in a hurry making a screeching sound when the tires stopped in a sudden. She got out from the car and went to the office to found that it was empty.

"Uh, Gemma?" called Half-Sack from the garage.

"Eddie, have you seen Magz today? Does she come here?"

"I was about to ask you the same. I thought she's with you," replied Half-Sack.

"What about Juice? Where is he? Is she with him?"

Half-Sack shook his head slowly, "Juice been calling her whole morning but she didn't answer. He's looking for her now. Is everything ok?"

"Shit!" Gemma cursed. "Where's Jax?"

"I don't know. Going to St. Thomas, maybe?"

"Clay?"

"Inside the clubhouse."

"Call Juice, ask him if he found her yet!" Told Gemma followed by a nod from Half-Sack. Gemma rushed to the clubhouse to found Clay and Bobby were sitting, drinking beers. "Baby…" she talked to Clay.

"What's wrong?" Clay got up from his seat.

"That ATF bitch talked to me when I went shopping, she took Cherry."

"God dammit!" Clay kicked his chair.

"And…"

"And what?"

"Magz is MIA," told Gemma and it caught Bobby's attention.

"What do you mean MIA?" asked Clay.

"That bitch was asking about Magz, and now I can't reach her cell. Half-Sack said Juice has been tried to call her several times since this morning and she didn't pick it up."

"Are you saying that the cops took her? She didn't do anything," said Bobby.

"Turned out my daughter served in prison for two years back in Philly," said Gemma. "And I don't even know about this! I'm worried she's trying to use her for something."

"Fucking hell!" Clay rubbed the bridge of his nose before back to face Gemma. He cupped both of her cheeks, "you don't worry about her. We'll find out and get her back home. Ok?" Clay tried to assure Gemma and she nodded after Clay kissed her. "Bobby, call everyone. We have church to do!"

"I'll go to Jax's house, maybe she's there."

"Try St. Thomas, maybe she visit Abel," suggested Clay.

"Ok," said Gemma.

-o0o-

Juice was driving around town looking for Magz. He swept every street and every corner one by one but there was no sign of Magz until he saw her new cherry red car parked in front of Lumpy's Family Restaurant. Juice quickly drove his bike and stopped next to Magz's car to inspect it. There was no sign of struggled, no broken window, the only concerned him was the take out that dropped on the street.

Juice thought that someone must've taken her. Juice was worried it was either the Mayans or Nordics that took her after their not so nice encounter yesterday. The Mayans didn't hesitate to kill Clay, even after Clay and the Mayans' president, Alvarez, made a deal, who knew things could be different.

"Shit!" He punched the car's doorframe several time. Juice wasn't thinking straight. He worried sick about Magz. That girl almost got hurt when they went to Fun Town, and he couldn't do anything other than getting beat up by the carnies. If the Sons didn't come on time, don't know what could happen to her. And even Juice acted like a happy-go-lucky person, he couldn't shake the thoughts out of his mind. And if Magz has taken hostage right when he was calling her, he would blame himself.

Juice was about to take off from the street when his phone rang. "Yes?" He answered.

"Juicy-boy, where are you? We have church to do. Come back quick!"

"Chibs, sorry I'm-"

"I know, lad, I know. Maggie has been MIA, that's why we need to talk about this. Back to the club right away."

"You know!?"

"Gemma was looking for her after that Stahl bitch mentioned her. Back here immediately!"

"O-ok!" Juice turned off his phone and rushing drove back to TM.

He arrived in minutes, parked his bike, ran inside the clubhouse, and burst to the chapel making everyone stared at him. Chief Unser was there in the room; it wasn't a surprised since he was in the club's side. "S-sorry, I'm late." He then took his chair next Bobby.

"Juice, tell us what you've got!" Ordered Jax. Everyone was worried about Magz. They knew they got Luann in custody for drugs possession, and they also got Cherry for theft and arson. They weren't sure if Magz was also held at the station or not.

They were so surprised when Clay told them that Magz was locked up back in Philly. Nobody knew about it except Jax and it made Tig furious over him. Tig had trust issue over Jax lately and it was getting worse after he knew he kept something from the club. Jax thought it won't be a problem since it wouldn't affect anything, but now, he was worried the ATF would use her for something. Magz told him that everything's alright so there would be no problem, but she barely knew her after all the lost contact.

"I found her car parked in front of Lumpy's. No sign of her but the take out she bought scattered."

"So any idea where she is!?" Said Clay. "Does this ATF bitch took her!?"

"I don't see her when I left the station this morning," said Unser.

"What about The Mayans?" Asked Piney.

"I don't think they will do something stupid. Sure Alvarez doesn't want to lose another son," answered Clay.

"Jackie-boy, does Maggie running away from something like Cherry-pie did?" Asked Chibs.

"Magz said she is clean. She has released a year ago and finished her probation. Stahl doesn't have anything against her."

"Juice, you go dig Magz's record. I wanna know if she really is clean!" Ordered Clay. Juice stunned when he heard what Clay told him to do.

"You want to dig Magz's life!? You have no rights!" Protested Jax. He didn't like that Clay suggested Juice hacking into Magz's personal record. Yes, they did a lot of hacking trying to find information that can benefit the club, but no if they want to dig into Magz's.

"We have to protect the club!" Replied Clay. "They're gonna use RICO! I need to know if Magz has anything that they can use against us! She knows a lot in the past days. She helped Cameron. She was there when Cameron told Chibs to take out Brian Hefner. She also there when we were discussing how to deal with this Hefner guy."

Jax clenched his jaw holding his feeling to not get angry at the table. Even Tig looked at Clay a bit surprised though he didn't say anything because he was loyal to him and won't questioned any decisions Clay was made.

"I don't think Magz will rat us out! She's a family. She grew up with us!" Said Opie followed by a nod from Piney.

"Listen, we don't know if ATF took her or no, right?" Said Jax and they all listened. "Chief, you said that they kept Luann and Cherry overnight at the station?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"What's your plan VP?" Asked Clay calmly after loosened his temper.

"Get a message to Luann. She talks to Otto. She can warn him about Stahl using RICO."

"What about Cherry?" Asked Half-Sack.

"Let's see where she's at," answered Jax. "We'll go there, and if Magz is there I'll tell her not to say anything to Stahl. She's my sister. I trust her. She won't open her mouth to sell us out."

They made a plan how to get inside without the police noticed them. Jax and Opie would go the station with the help of Chief Unser, while Piney, Bobby, and Tig would make a scene at a bar to distract the police.

They all got out from the chapel but Jax stopped Juice before he walked out. "Juice!" Jax took some steps closer to him. "If you found anything about Magz, you let me know first. I don't want her to get hurt, I promise her that!"

Juice was torn between two decisions, following Clay's order or Jax's. All he knew that he didn't want anything bad happened to Magz. "Sure, Jax!"

-o0o-

"Hey!" Magz banged on the interrogation room's door. "Get me out of here!" She was frustrated. She didn't how much time she spent at the station; she knew it has been hours since Stahl took her. Everyone must've been looking for her and God knows what Stahl would say to the MC. Not that Magz told ATF any info about SAMCRO but she was worried if Stahl said something that indicated Magz got a free out of jail card because she agreed to work with them, then it'd be the end.

Not long after that Agent Stahl came in with Hale. Magz's heart dropped to her stomach. Did Hale know about it? She hopes not. Magz was walking backward, trying to stay away from Stahl as she took a seat across Magz, and Hale stood in front of the door. "Afternoon, Margareth. Sorry to keep you waiting. Have a seat!"

"I'm fine!" She refused but she took a seat anyway.

"I want you to tell me something about your brother's MC. Anything! Come on, honey."

"I know nothing about it! I just got back to Charming, I have no idea what activity Jax had when I was away," she lied and of course Stahl knew that she wasn't telling the truth. Magz knew something; she just refused to tell her anything. Same like any other women who involved with Sons of Anarchy.

"You know you're not in a place to bargain, right?" Said Stahl and it got a curious look from Hale, who didn't know anything about Stahl and Magz deal. "You spill us something or we can go a hard way."

"You can't threaten her," said Hale in a sudden.

"Ok, honey, you better step outside and let the all-stars do their job." Stahl got up from her chair and opened the door for Hale. "I'll keep you update," smirked Stahl as she forced Hale to get out from the room. Hale didn't like the way she treated him like that but he followed what she told him to do. She closed the door before she back on her seat. "Ok, where were we? Oh yeah, right, the hard way."

"I'm done! I won't do whatever you want me to do!"

"I can send you back to jail and they will charge you for ten years prison time!" Stahl was starting to lose her patience toward Magz.

"I don't care! I'm telling you, I don't know anything! Even if I know, I won't tell you either!" Magz shouted back at her. "Throw me back to jail, I don't care! I'm not telling you anything!" Magz glared at her.

June Stahl knew she couldn't force Magz to tell her anything. She couldn't believe when her associate who worked in Philadelphia called her to tell that Margareth Rose Teller agreed to cooperate with ATF. No SAMCRO family and friends ever speak to the police; they were loyal to the club. She doubted that the female Teller would do something to bring the club's down, but her partner assured her that Magz was really on board. Both Stahl and her partner arranged everything and gave Magz some money, just enough to bring her back to Charming. She needed to go back alone so nobody noticed something was odd. One day before Magz left, she got all the briefs, all the things that she needed to do. Everything was going so well until Magz stopped checking in with her partner. That's when they knew their strategy wasn't going according their plan.

"Ok," she answered. "If you don't want to cooperate, I'll send you back to the federal prison." Magz looked at her in confusion. There was no way Stahl would give up just like that. "I'll tell one of our agents to bring you back to Philadelphia."

"Okay…" Magz didn't want to go back to prison but it was better than turned against her family.

"But…" Stahl smirked at Magz. "Not before I tell your handsome brother your little secret." Stahl viciously smiled and Magz's heart skips a beat. "I'm sure Sons of Anarchy doesn't tolerate people who rat on them. They will make sure they got what they deserved," she paused, taunting Magz and her feelings. "I wonder what will they do, if they know one of their loved ones was working for us? Can you imagine Jackson's face when he heard it? Or Gemma? Oh your Mom would be so disgusted by you!"

"No!" Magz screamed at her. "No, you can't do that!" The last thing she wanted to do to her family was disappoint them, if Stahl told her family about it they would feel betrayed and she didn't want them to feel that way. She didn't want the club hated her. Stahl was using her soft spot and it worked. Magz didn't mind going back to jail but she couldn't imagine not seeing her family anymore. And suddenly images of Juice showed up in her mind. It was going so good between the two of them.

"Well, since you already decided, I'm just gonna go out and prepared your transport." Stahl got up and walked to the door.

"No, wait!" called Magz. Stahl stopped and she smiled without Magz knowing it. "If… If I tell you something, you promise you won't tell anything to anyone?"

Stalh turned around to face her, "of course. Your information will be confidential, so nobody will know."

Magz kept staring at the table; squeezing her own hands which started to got sweaty even the air conditioner was on. She was nervous. Like hell, she could die from a heart attack by now. "I want it off the record…"

"I can take it," Stahl back to her seat. "What do you want to tell me?"

-o0o-

* * *

 _ **I love writing this chapter (shaking actually), hope you all like it too.**_  
 _ **Any input will be awesome :)**_

 _ **And thanks to everyone who follows and favs.**_ _ **It means a lot to me!**_


	9. Basket Case

**Chapter 9**  
 **Basket Case**

* * *

Juice was sitting on his working table back in the clubhouse, searching, or hacking to be precise, all the data and records he could find about Magz. It took him a while to cracked and let him into the system, and it frustrated him. All Juice wanted was outside looking for Magz but he couldn't do it before he has done doing his job for the club.

After quite some time, he finally got into Magz's files. He found the reason why Magz got arrested, she was charged with 3rd Degree Computer Crime for hacking into a government personal computer. He tried not to read all the personal data since he felt guilty about it. Juice just scrolled through to found anything that maybe could harm SAMCRO but he found nothing.

Magz was supposed to serve in prison for three years but she was released one year earlier; the record said that she had good behavior during her time and that's why she got an early released. All she needed to finish her time was reporting to her parole officer for a year. She has no other felony charges waiting for her in any other states. Juice smiled to himself before closing his laptop.

He dialed Jax's number and waiting for him to pick it up. "Jax!"

"You got anything, Juice?" Asked Jax. He was inside a van with Opie and Chief Unser, waiting for a signal to break inside the station.

"Magz's record is clean. She has no other charges waiting for her."

"That's good! That means she's safe and Clay doesn't have to worry about it. Ok thanks, Juice!"

"She's good?" Asked Opie from the backseat of the van.

"Yeah, Stahl has nothing on her."

"If Margareth is clean then why Stahl keep her at the station?" Asked Unser, oblivious.

"I don't know. First, we need to get inside."

They were waiting for some more time until Charming police officers suddenly rushed outside and left the station. Piney, Tig, and Bobby must have already done their job and that was their cue to get inside. Jax quickly went inside with the help of Unser. He went straight to the cell to talk to Luann; Cherry was also there and she begged him to take her out.

"Where's Magz?" Jax asked the girls.

"She's not here," answered Cherry. "That bitch took Magz too?"

"We can't find her anywhere. God dammit where the hell are you, Magz!?" Jax cursed.

-o0o-

Magz was released before the sun went down. She walked out the station feeling as sad she could ever be. She walked with a lot of thoughts going on inside her head. She just wandered around the neighborhood until it was dark. The pressured was too much for her, she wanted to cry, and her breath was starting to out of control. She felt dizzy. She was about to collapse on the street when someone grabbed her before she hit the concrete.

"Magz! Magz, are you okay?" As soon as Juice reported his finding to Jax, he immediately went to the street, looking all over the town for Magz. He was already hopeless since there was no sign of her anywhere until he went to the neighborhood right outside Charming. "How did you get here?" He asked as he tried to keep her steady by crossing her arm around his neck.

"J-Juice..." She mumbled.

"Hold onto me, I'll take you back to the club."

"N-no... Not the club... Not Gemma's... Not Jax's..."

Without thinking, Juice helped her get on his bike, told her to wrapped her arms around his. After he made sure Magz was ready, he then drove back to his house. Juice helped her get inside and gave her his shirt and oversized hoodie for her to get changed. He gave her a towel in case she wanted to clean herself. Juice left her inside his bedroom and waiting in the living room.

Magz didn't really realize what was going on until the hot water sprayed onto her face. She just stood still in the shower, doing nothing other than crying. The noise of the water helped to cover the sound of her sobbing while she was breaking down.

Juice was patiently waiting for her to come out of the bathroom as he boiled some water to made hot tea. He knew something was wrong with Magz. He wanted to call Jax but changed his mind, not until Magz talk to him first.

Fifteen minutes later Magz walked out wearing his black Reaper hoodie, her eyes looked so dead, red, and swollen. She took a seat on the couch, curling up hugging her own legs.

"Hey..." Juice smiled as he gave her a hot cup of milk tea. "It'll calm your nerves."

Juice took a seat beside her, waiting for her to say something but Magz kept on silence. Juice didn't know what to do, all he wanted was giving her a hug until Magz started to cry again and buried her face on her knees.

"Hey, hey, Magz... It's ok, it's ok," Juice moved closer and held her hand. "You wanna tell me what happened?" He whispered and stroked the back of her hand, trying to comfort her.

"Stahl... She... S-she..." She stuttered as she looked up to see Juice.

"What she did to you?"

"She... S-she..." As hard as she tried there was no word could come out from her mouth.

"Magz..." Juice cupped both of her cheeks. "I won't let anything happened to you."

His words made Magz felt guiltier than before and burst into tears. She couldn't handle it anymore. Juice pulled her closer to him and hugged her tightly, hated to see her cry. All Juice want was comforting her but all the affection he gave to Magz made her feel terrible.

"Stahl will send me back to federal prison tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Juice frowned when he heard her.

"You know that I was locked up before, right?" Juice nodded. "She said there is a new case telling that I'm responsible for hacking and spreading classified government information. I don't even remember I did something like that, but she said she has proofs. Stahl said if I spill something about the MC, she will drop the charge and I can walk off free!" Magz talked so fast and her voice cracked for holding back her tears.

"Magz..." Juice squeezed her hand.

"I don't wanna go back to prison but I don't want to rat on my family... I don't want them to hate me!"

"Magz!" He stopped her. "There is no case against you."

She blinked several times, "w-what!?" she stuttered in surprise.

"I checked on your profile all across the states, and there is no case held against you. You're free. Stahl got nothing on you. You don't have to worry about it."

"B-but she said..."

"She lied to you. She is just trying to use you against the club. She's corrupted. Next time she tried to threaten you just tell her that you will spread it about her deceitfulness." Juice smiled at her. He thought he help her but it wasn't the case for Magz. "You don't seem happy… I told you, Stahl got nothing. She's just bluffing."

"It's not just that..." Other than going back to prison, Magz was afraid that the club would know about her deal with the ATF.

"Then what?" Juice held her hand and looked straight into her eyes. "It feels like you're holding something. Magz... I can't help you if you don't tell me everything."

"Juice... I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what?"

"I made a deal with her…" Magz then stared at her own feet, not dare to see Juice's expression. He must be angry, disappointed, and disgusted by her. She waited for Juice to say something but he was too surprised to even react to what Magz told him.

"I was supposed to lock up for three years, but at the end of my second year, a man visited me. He said he is working for ATF. He told me I will be charged for another cyber crime. A much heavier than before and I could spend inside for another decade. That man told me if I agreed to be their informant, they will release me early and dropped the case. I was hopeless, I'm a coward and I accepted it. Then, I was on probation for a year before they send me back to Charming…" She explained everything to Juice.

"W-wait! You said at the end of your second year?"

"Y-yes…"

"No Magz, I read your record and it said that you will be released early for your good behavior and served the rest of your time reporting to your parole officer."

"Maybe ATF set it to look like that…"

"No! It came out a few months before that guy came to you. That man and Stahl made things up! And there is no charge against you. They tried to manipulate you. Buy you out to rat on the club."

Her lips kept opening and shutting again and again. She was speechless. She couldn't believe she fell to Stahl's trap this whole time.

"You don't say anything to her, didn't you?" Juice's face tense a little, concerned if Magz did something that she'd regret.

Magz stared at him and remembered the conversation with Stahl earlier today.

 _"What do you want to tell me?" said Stahl. She was smiling and it was obvious that she thought she already win the game. Felt so proud that she could make the family member of SAMCRO telling her all the club's secrets. "I'm ready, Margareth," she spoke when Magz didn't say anything._

 _"Ok… But you need to listen carefully..." she whispered before smiling to Stahl. "What I'm about to say is…" she paused and took a deep breath. "Go fuck yourself, you whore!" She screamed as loud as she could. "Ha! I rather rot in prison than betraying my family!"_

 _"You god damn biker's slut!" Stahl cursed back at her. "There's no family for you once I told them you were working for me!"_

 _"At least I protect my family by not saying anything. It's better for them to be free and hating me while I locked up, rather than me being free and feel the guilt for the rest of my life," she shrugged_

 _Stahl's expression showed that she was about to explode. "So? Where's the transport? I'm ready." But instead of calling one of her agents to arrest Magz, she let her go._

 _On her way home Magz realized what she just did. Not only she will go back to prison but now her family and everyone in the MC will hate her for getting in bed with the feds. That was why she was afraid to come back home because she didn't have the heart to say goodbye to her family just yet._

Magz bitterly laughed in a sudden after remembering everything, making Juice frowned because of her antics. "Wow..." She spoke softly. "She's full of bullshit. God! That's why she released me because she doesn't have anything on me!"

"Magz?

"Yes, Juice. I said something to her… I told her to fuck herself."

"That's bold," chuckled Juice.

"But I still made the deal. That word came out from my mouth."

"But you didn't rat! You haven't told them anything."

"What should I do?"

"Tell the club. I think it's the best thing to do," said Juice followed by a nod from Magz.

-o0o-

It was way past midnight when Magz finally could sleep. Juice wrapped her with a blanket he took from his bedroom. He wanted her to take the bed but he didn't want to wake her up, so he just let her sleep on the couch. He didn't want to leave her alone outside and decided to took his camping bed and spread it out on the floor next to Magz.

Juice was staring at her, she finally resting but her forehead frowned. Even when she was asleep she was still thinking. Juice carefully wiped her hair that covered her face and stroked in between her eyebrows with his thumb. He kept doing that until he felt her muscle relaxed.

He hadn't checked on his phone to tell the club that Magz was safe. There were tons of messages and miss-called from Chibs, and some from Jax. By now, everyone must've been frantic, especially Gemma. Juice stood and walked to the kitchen to call Chibs. It was almost three in the morning and he didn't expect him to answer.

"Juice!" Chibs answered him and there was hazy came from his voice. He must have stayed awake this whole night.

"Chibs..."

"Magz is not at the station, we don't know where she is. Everyone's looking for her right now. Where are you, Juicy? I've been trying to call you."

"She's with me. Sorry, I should've called but..."

"She's with you? How? Where did you find her?"

"She wandered around the neighborhood outside Charming."

"What? Is she ok?"

"Y-yes she's fine, she's sleeping right now. She's kinda a mess. Stahl is trying to break her down by threatening her with bogus charges."

"Pile of shit, that fucking gash!" The Scotsman cursed.

"And can you tell everyone that she's ok? I'll take her to the club tomorrow morning."

"Aye lad, I'll tell Jax and Gemma."

"Thanks, Chibs."

"Anything else, Juicy-boy? Did Magz tell something to you? She didn't rat, right?"

Juice paused for a few seconds and biting the inside of his cheek before he took a deep breath and spoke again to Chibs, "No!" Juice stared at Magz who was still sleeping. "No, she didn't say anything, but there is something she wanted to tell you guys."

"What is it?" Chibs voice suddenly changed, filled with concern.

"You'll know tomorrow."

"Ok, lad!" And both of them hung up their phone.

That point, Juice just hoped he did the right thing by encouraging Magz to tell the club about the deal she made with Stahl. The MC had the right to know but he also didn't want Magz to get hurt. He was anxious the whole night, couldn't sleep so he just sat on the floor next to her.

-o0o-

Magz was blinking and rubbing her eyes trying to open it up, to see Juice was already waked up and sat on the floor next to her. "Morning," he greeted and smiled at her. "How was your sleep?" His cheeky smile making Magz blushed. She pulled the blanket closer to hide her face. "You snored, you know?"

"No, I'm not!" She protested and Juice laughed at her.

"Got you!" He played with his eyebrows and successfully made Magz smiled. The smile that Juice would kill to see it every day. He tried to hide his worry to himself for now and acted as goofy as he could be.

Juice got up headed to the kitchen, "I talked to Chibs last night. I asked him to tell everyone that you're safe," he shouted. "I said that I'll take you to the club this morning. Gemma must've been worried sick about you."

"Yeah…" she sighed. "It's about time, right?"

Juice went back and gave her a cup of coffee. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be ok."

-o0o-

It was almost noon when Juice and Magz arrived at TM. Juice was parking his bike when Gemma running out from the clubhouse. "Oh, my baby girl!" She hugged Magz tightly like she would never let her go. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Why didn't you come home? I was so worried about you. Imma put a bullet on that ATF's head."

"Mom, Mom, relax. Let's take her inside," said Jax as he patted Magz's back.

"Thank you, Juice!"

"Anytime, Gem."

Gemma hugged him before walked back inside. Everyone was staying at the club and waiting for Magz. They were happy that she was safe and sound. Clay was the first who hugged her when she entered the club. Though it still annoyed Jax a little, he eyed him closely when his stepfather hugged his sister. Clay doubted his sister and now he acted like nothing happened in front of her.

They were asking about where she was yesterday and what Stahl did to her. Everyone was cheering for her when she told them that Stahl could go fuck herself. She answered the questions one by one until it reached the part where she needed to tell them about the deal she made.

"And uhm… There is also something I wanna tell you..."

All the cheering suddenly stopped and everyone was staring at her. Gemma's lips were started to twitch because of nervousness. Chibs looked at Juice since he already hinted him that Magz wanted to say something important.

Magz gulped and opened her mouth but there was no sound. Her legs started to shake until she looked at Juice. Juice was also nervous. He acted bravely in front of Magz telling her it'd be ok but to be honest he was a bit jumpy as well. But seeing her face somehow gave him courage, so he nodded, assuring her that he should tell them.

She finally told the story where the ATF tried to trick her and then she decided to take the deal. Most of them were surprised and exchanged look to one another. The room went silence until Jax spoke up, "but you didn't rat. That deal word came from your mouth but you didn't rat. That's what matters!"

"Yeah, Jax right," said Clay followed by nods from the rest of the members.

And that second all the weight on Magz's shoulder was lifted. All the things that she has been worried were finally gone. She almost teared up. "Oh baby, if only I knew you were in trouble," Gemma hugged her as she kept stroking her hair.

"I'm so sorry…" said Magz as she looked to every single one of them.

"No need to forgive, lass. You didn't say a word to that woman," Chibs smiled at her.

"All we need to do is to deal with her!" shouted Tig. "Trying to use Magz to sell us out. Shit man!"

"But Magz," spoke Clay as he walked closer to her. "If that ATF bugging you again, you tell us. Understand?" Magz nodded. "I'm proud of you, kid!"

-o0o-

"Hey..." Magz knocked on Juice's dorm room that already open. Juice was sitting at the edge of his bed with a game controller on his hand.

Juice was playing a game to keep him relaxed after this very intense morning. Everyone was still hanging in the clubhouse waiting for Rosen, the club's lawyer to call them to, hopefully, deliver a great news about the RICO case that Stahl was trying to build.

"Can I come in?"

Juice grinned at her and paused the game, "of course."

Magz walked inside and awkwardly sat next to him. "I wanna say thanks for helping me out... For encouraged me to talk to the club... And uhm... And taking care of me last night..." She blushed. "If it wasn't because of you, I don't know what would happen..."

"I'm glad."

"Thank you, Juice," she leaned forward to him. Both of them were reddened. Juice was nervous. Way nervous than he felt before. But it changed so quick and slight disappointment appeared on his face when Magz kissed his cheek instead.

"Anytime..." An awkward smiled showed up. "Honestly I wanted to piss myself from the nervous," he chuckled trying to joke around to hide his face.

"I uhm... Maybe should check if Mom needs any help," Magz was on her way to get out from Juice's dorm when Juice called her.

"Hey... Why don't we just kill some time and forget about it? I just bought a new game," he made an excuse just so he could spend some more time alone with her. "You remember that we still have another game match, right? I think I can beat you this time," he smirked.

Magz's face lit up, "where is that confidence coming from? You sure you can beat me?" She grinned and quickly sat back next to him and grabbed the game controller from Juice's hand. "Ok! Let's play!"

Juice reset the game and started it all over. They were having a lot of fun. Even Juice forgot that the club still has a problem, but didn't think about it right now. Not when Magz was there with him. Smiling, laughing, and having a good time again.

The first few rounds Magz won but Juice was getting better and better. It frustrated her and kept whining every time Juice beat her. She was asking for a rematch but she always ended up losing to Juice. "No way! How can you be so good!?"

"Told you I can beat you this time," he made a very contagious smile once again.

"Ok, then what prize you want from me?" She put the controller away and faced Juice. "Free breakfast for a year? Cleaning up your room? Not that it needs to be clean up," she said as she walking around in Juice's very clean tidy room. "Or a yacht?" She chuckled remembering her silly request the first time Juice lost to her.

She was waiting for any weird answers from him but all Juice did is gazing at her, making her blushed again. She hated when her cheeks turned red easily but everything Juice did always give butterfly on her stomach.

"There is only one thing I want," Juice slowly moved closer to her. Magz's heart was beating fast than usual, and it got faster when Juice carefully placed his big hand on her cheek. The last thing she knew, their lips connected.

Juice couldn't help himself anymore. He likes her. Likes her a lot. He finally braved himself to make a move. Juice didn't want to mess things up since she was a family member of the club. Gemma seemed fine but Juice wasn't sure about Clay, or worse Jax. He will deal with them later.

All these years Magz was avoiding any intimacy with someone after her counterparts with her previous what-so-called boyfriend. She was too attached to the words she was saying to her Mom about not dating a biker anymore, or not dating anyone in general. After all this shit storm spinning around her, the last thing she wanted was heartache or another problem. But surely she couldn't hide it anymore. And after spending time and getting to know Juice, her wall finally cracked and breaking down. Something slowly grew inside her for Juice.

Juice placed his hand slowly onto her hips when he felt that Magz was smiling under his kiss. He pulled her close and held her tight when Magz was finally relaxed and not feel stiffs anymore. Both of them were holding back since the first day they met, and now they didn't know how to described their feelings other than it felt so good like they were showered with a perfect warm of sunshine.

Juice picked her up and brought her to his bed. She squealed and giggled when he placed her onto the mat. "You better closed the door," she whispered.

Juice turned around to see the door was wide opened, "Oh shit!" He quickly walked but stumbled on his own foot, making him almost fell off.

"Clumsy!" Teased Magz laughing at him.

"Who do you call clumsy?" Said Juice as he slides back to bed.

"Who else?"

"I'll prove to you I'm far from clumsy!" Juice rubbed his nose against hers before kissing her again.

They were having a moment until, "Magz!" Gemma called from the hallway.

"Damn it!" Magz pushed Juice from on top of her and fell off right when Gemma opened the door. "Oh! Hey, Ma!" She sat weirdly on the edge of the bed while Juice back was laying on the floor and his feet up on the bed.

Gemma was confused at first but she simpered afterward. "Am I interrupting something?" She leaned on the doorframe.

"N-no! Yes!" Magz and Juice shouted different answer together at the same time.

Magz glared at Juice who still in an awkward position on the floor. "Uh nah! I mean n-no, Gem!" He replaced his answer immediately.

Judging from Gemma's face, Magz aware that her Mom must know what was about to happen before she made a surprise entrance. "A-anything you need?" asked Magz hoping to distract Gemma's attention.

"Uhm yes, I'm planning to remodel Jax's house, for Abel. Can you help me with budgeting and shit?"

"Y-yes, sure Mom! I'll be outside, a second."

"Ok baby," she nodded and gave a slight smile to Juice.

"You think she knows?" Juice got up and rubbed his butt.

"My Mom knows everything," she sighed. "Geez Juice, I didn't mean to push you like that. Sorry, is it hurt?"

"Not if you rubbing it for me," he smiled coyly.

"Nice try!" She slapped his butt and gave him a peck on his lips before jogged outside.

* * *

 ** _Hi, guys!_**  
 ** _Sorry, it takes a while for me to post another chapter.  
Things are pretty hectic lately plus I keep changing the plot for three times before deciding which path I consider the best.  
I was thinking to make her as a rat but it'll be a total downfall from there, so I changed my mind._**

 ** _Hope you guys like it.  
Would love to see some reviews  
Thanks!_**


	10. High Noon

**Chapter 10**  
 **High Noon**

* * *

It was almost dawn, but everyone was still waking up. The guys were playing pool or just lounging around still waiting for any news from Rosen. Magz was sitting next to Juice on the bar stool while he browsed things on his laptop. When nothing was interesting enough Juice was showing her some funny photos of the guys that he took. She was giggling especially the photos from the last Halloween party.

Magz rested her chin on Juice's shoulder and Gemma couldn't help to see it. She was busy budgeting a renovation for Abel's new nursery but she kept checking over them behind the papers.

Juice sometimes glanced over his shoulder just so he could Magz's face that so close to his. He couldn't concentrate doing whatever he was doing when Magz's was distracting him in a good way. The way her citrusy smell left on his kutte every time they made a contact. The way she bit her lower lip and smiled afterward. Juice couldn't get enough of it.

They were into each other even Tig noticed it. He didn't go around asking his brothers about what was going on between those two young adults. He always made fun of them thinking it was just a joke to mess with the youngest member of the MC. But now seeing Magz getting comfortable with Juice, curiosity hits him. He walked closer and put his arm across Magz shoulders. "What are you doing, doll?" He grinned.

Juice stared the way Tig wrapped her under his arm. He felt a bit of jealousy and didn't like Tig getting too close with her but he didn't want to cause trouble with his brother so he didn't say anything. As uncomfortable as he felt toward Tig, Juice tried to act normal.

Magz looked at Tig and started giggling again, "nothing."

"Nothing, huh?"

"Yep, nothing! I just see a picture of you with a pink tutu and a tiara," she burst into laughter. Juice was trying to laugh, if it wasn't because of Tig's arm pulled her closer to him, Juice probably already made jokes about Tig, but his mood was gone.

"Screw you Juice! You kept that photo!? Man, I was too drunk to remember wearing those!" Tig snapped the back at Juice's head as a friendly act.

"I don't think he was drunk," Juice chuckled as he whispered to Magz pretending Tig wasn't there.

"Ow, ow, you think it's funny? Let me show you what funny is!" Tig opened his phone and a few seconds later Magz's phone buzzed. "Go check it out, doll."

Magz quickly took her phone out to see she got a message from Tig and she immediately laughed and held her own stomach, tried not laugh too loud. "I'm so gonna keep this!" She said to Tig as she gave a teasing look to Juice.

"What is it? Let me see!" He took the phone from her hand just to see a picture of him wearing nothing other than an adult diaper and cardboard sign stapler on his chest with a pacifier taped to his mouth. "What the...!?"

"Look who's laughing now Juicy!?" Tig smirked, teasing him as both Magz and Tig wheezed.

"Ok man you win! I'll delete it this!"

"Hey!" Magz grabbed her phone back from Juice. "Who said you can delete it. Nah ah, I'll keep this forever! I like this!"

Juice shook his head kind of annoyed but didn't force her to erase the photo. He actually liked that Magz decided to keep his picture even though it was an embarrassing one.

A minute later Clay got out from the chapel telling everyone that he got news from Rosen that the MC was out of the RICO case. Everyone was cheering and toasted to each other when suddenly Juice noticed a lot of police cars entered TM. "Clay, cops!" He shouted.

But before anyone could react, they police already broke into the clubhouse, pointing their guns to every single one of them. "Get on the ground! Get on the ground!" They shouted and they reflexed laid down. Juice dragged Magz on the floor and covered her head with his arm with Gemma next to them.

Stahl walked in like a champion like always, but this time she had a broken nose that Magz noticed it immediately. She grinned a little but she wished she could be the one who did it to her.

Stalh walked to Bobby with two other agents following her, "Robert Munson, you are under arrest for the murder of Brenan Hefner," she said as her inferiors put handcuffs on Bobby.

Everyone was frantic especially Clay and it made the agents getting rougher to him. Stahl just scoffed and ignored him, and walked closer to Magz. She stopped in front of her, and her shiny high-heels shoes posed so close to Magz's face, wishing she could grab her ankle and slammed her onto the ground but she maintained herself.

"Hello again, Margareth," Magz looked up to see Stahl was smirking at her. "Get up, we need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about!"

"You stay away from my daughter!" Shouted Gemma and she spat on Stahl. Stahl was losing her patience and she kicked Gemma on the stomach, making her grunted in pain.

"Mom!" Magz got on her knee to reach for her mother but Stahl grabbed her arm and made her stand up. "Come with me now!"

"Keep your hands off of her!" Juice stood up before pushed back to the floor by one of the agents.

"It's ok, I got this," said Magz as she followed Stahl out from the clubhouse. "What do you want!?" She shouted when they reach Stahl's jeep. "Nice nose job by the way," she taunted her.

"You sure you don't want to consider it? I just need one phone call away to send you back to prison."

Magz laughed and confronted Stahl, "go ahead, call them!" Stahl looked at her in anger and confusion, she still didn't know that Magz knew about her lies that she made up with her colleague.

"Ok," she said still trying to act tough in front of Magz. "I'm just gonna have a little chat with your family there," said Stahl pointed to Jax who stood right outside the clubhouse.

"Be my guest," said Magz making Stahl who just took two steps forward suddenly halted. "I'm not afraid of you! You can do whatever you wanna do but you just stay away from me and my family or next time it won't be your nose that would be broken," Magz's face was so tense even Stahl could fee that she wanted to punch her so badly.

"Are you threaten me?"

"What is it sounds to you?" Her voice deepened.

"What? Are you gonna ask you biker boy there to do something for you?" she pointed to Juice who stood outside the clubhouse's door with the rest of the MC.

"I don't need a guy to knock yourself out! If you keep coming to me I'll just let your boss know that you did an illegal action.. I'm sure you don't want to see the reputation you built until now is crumbling, right!?"

Stahl clenched her jaw so tightly. Her lips shut tight and her eyebrows almost connected caused from her frowning intensely. Magz saw that Stahl was ready to hit her face but she couldn't do it, not when a lot of ATF agents were around them.

"Well, fair enough. You're really is slick, huh? It's ok," she shrugged off. "I actually have done with you. I find another way. A better way." Stahl moved closer and whispered into her ear, "do you know where Opie is?" Stahl smirked at her before getting to her car leaving Magz who stood shakily in the parking lot.

"What she wants?" Magz startled when Juice suddenly appeared behind her.

"She talked about Ope..." Magz whispered to Juice. Juice was about to say something when he was cut by Jax and Gemma.

"What Stahl wants from you!?" Asked Jax.

Magz was frozen. "Magz told her that she'd exposed her if she doesn't stay away from her," Juice quickly answered Jax for her.

"That's good sis!" Said Jax.

-o0o-

Magz was sitting anxiously on the sofa waiting for Juice to come out from the chapel. The MC quickly had church discussing all the situation. Gemma asked her to come with her to visit Abel but she refused to tell her that she didn't feel so well and wanted to stay in the clubhouse instead.

Magz heard they were having an argument inside the chapel and it was getting her more nervous than before. She wished the meeting didn't hold this long so she could talk to Juice. She got up from her seat and started walking around until Jax was the first one who came out.

"J-Jax..." Magz approached him, and he looked a bit pissed and he wasn't the only one, there was also anger showed up on Piney's face. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, nothing for you worry about," Jax thought it was better for her to not get involved with the club after what his sister has been through with Stahl. "You ok? You look nervous."

"No, I'm fine. Really am," Her eyes kept glancing to Juice whom still inside the chapel. Jax turned around following her direction, noticing that his sister was waiting for Juice.

"Is Opie ok?"

Her question caught him in surprised, "why you asked?" He took her a few feet away from the rest of the crew so no one could listen to their conversation.

"Stahl, s-she... She mentioned Ope before she left. I don't know what she meant."

"What she said?"

"Asking me if I know where Opie is."

"What?" He was kind of upset to hear it. "Do you tell anyone else?"

"Just Juice," she responded. "He didn't tell you at church?" Jax shook his head. "Jax, do you think... I mean... Does Ope..."

"No! He won't! We know him, we know him better than anyone. He will never do that." Magz nodded but she was worried. "I have to go, just stick around, ok? Stay away from ATF, understand?"

"Understood," she said and Jax kissed her forehead before he left.

Everyone was parted away doing whatever tasks they were asked to do. Juice was the last one who came out followed with Clay and Tig.

"Hey..."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he sighed. "You wanna go home? I'd like to give you a lift but there's something I need to do."

"I can take you back to Gemma's," offered Tig in a sudden when he heard them.

"No, I'm fine..." she answered.

"No, it's ok I can take you home and back here in a second."

Tig took her hand but Juice pulled her back to him. "Actually, I think I need her help," he said and got Clay's attention. "She's a good hacker, she can help me. I can work faster and save a lot of time," reasoned Juice, when the true reason was he didn't want to leave Magz with Tig.

Clay was considering whether or not should he let Magz be a part of this. Even though she's a family she is still an outsider, not a member. Magz was so sure Clay would decline Juice's request but surprisingly he said yes.

"Ok! You proved your loyalty to your family," he spoke to Magz. "Just do your job, help him."

Magz nodded and Juice brought her to his dorm. As soon as he entered and closed the door, Juice opened his laptop.

"You know you can get into trouble by asking that, right?" Asked Magz. "Not even my Mom involved with the club's business," she stated but Juice didn't answer her.

Juice didn't look forward and made a quick decision without thinking. He knew he shouldn't do that but his little jealousy toward Tig has kinda ticked him. He didn't say the real reason why he did that, not when Juice just started with Magz. He didn't want her to think that he was protective or overly jealous when he was truly is jealous.

Magz didn't continue the subject and sat next to him instead. "So, what can I help?" She carefully rubbed Juice's back, trying to make him relax.

Juice looked up to her and hesitate to tell her. He sure knew Magz would react the same as Jax. "I need to dig something about Opie."

Her eyes widened. Her fear for Ope was real. "Are you saying the club is questioning his loyalty since Opie doesn't show up?" He nodded. "Opie will never rat, Juice!"

"You told me Stahl mentioned him, and where is he now? I tried to call every number. I tried to call Donna. No answer, Magz."

"No! I don't believe it!" Magz took Juice's laptop from his lap and then laid back on the bed-frame.

"What are you doing?"

"You said you wanna dig about Ope, let's dig in then. I'm sure we won't find any!"

"Hope so," said Juice as he sat back next to Magz. She gave Juice's laptop back to him and he started doing his job.

For obvious reason, Juice tried to enter the ATF database. "I need a different method this time. I already got inside from one hole. They might know or don't know about it, but better not risk anything." He scratched his mohawk.

"I think I can help you with that," she leaned closer and help Juice with a different method. Juice stared at her, fascinating by how she could do and knew all of this.

"Where did you learn it?"

Magz looked at him before answering, "that UPenn guy from gaming team. His major is computer science. Other than getting money from the game championship, he uh... Sometimes he becomes a gray hat."

"Hacking security system and ask some money to correct the defect?"

Magz nodded. I was so curious about what he was doing, I thought it was super awesome that he could do that. Yes, I know it was silly," she rolled her eyes before Juice started teasing her. "But I'm such a noob. All I know about using a backdoor was Gameshark on the first PlayStation."

Juice laughed when she mentioned it, yet he liked her even more when her nerdiness reaches some level like his.

"Don't you laugh at me!" She punched his upper arm. "Like you never use it while playing Harvest Moon!"

"I work hard to have all those gold certified cows," he grinned.

"Show off!" She stuck her tongue out before continued her story. "He then taught me how to read programming language, protecting my computer, how to find an open port, cracking a password, and the list goes on. He's just simply awesome!"

"I can do all of that!" He pouted like a little boy.

Magz chuckled, she found it cute when Juice acted that way, and she gave him a peck on his cheek, "I'm sure you can."

She came back typing things as she continued, "Then one day a video of a girl being rape circulated in our neighborhood. We were concern about it and he helped to find and exposed the rapist by tracking down the first one who spread the video. Since then he started to become an hacktivist."

Magz stopped and glanced at Juice who was listening to her story with a lot of attention. She loves Juice's goofiness but seeing him so focused really attracted her.

"And then?" Asked Juice making Magz stopped staring at him.

"Oh yes, uhm... Where are we? Oh yes, the hacktivist. At first, everything was ok. We did expose some little problems, no police looking for us since we didn't do any damage until came across a big shit." Magz sighed and her face turned a little angry, "we heard about a minor getting molested. Rumor said it was a man who worked in the government. The case was going so slow..."

"Because those upper-class shit wanna cover it all up?"

"Exactly! We were not sure if we wanna get involved but he could leave the thought that a little girl got raped and they can get away with it."

"And that is when the storm's come?"

She nodded, "turned out that fucking man has a lot of child pornography, also he has the video of his victim." Juice was disgusted hearing her story. Well, anyone who had a brain must've thought the same. "We spread it out, and it made chaos in town. But just a few days afterward, FBI broke into our apartment and arrested us for conspiracy and trespassing."

"Shit, Magz! At least you give that little girl a justice."

"That guy walked out free."

"What!?"

"Told everyone that we were the ones who planted all those fake pieces of evidence into his computer."

"Jesus Christ, that's madness! And your friend?"

"He still inside, charged for twenty-five years in prison. I got three because he told the judges that I've done nothing. He said that the brain and actions were on his."

"Sounds like a noble guy..."

"He is. I owed him my life. The first friend in Philly and he was the one who helped me a lot through my shitty life."

Magz was smiling as she remembered her best-friend and Juice noticed that. Somehow his confidence dropped a little. In his mind, he thought how could he won over that guy who helped Magz been through her hard time when she run away from home. He even let himself take all the heavy charges. "A-are you and him...?" He asked while keeping his head faced down.

"No," answered Magz and Juice looked up to see her in a sudden. "He is nice and fun to hang out with, but he's simply my best friend. Kinda feel the same toward Ope."

A breath of relieved came out from Juice. Magz heard that. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Are you jealous?" She teased him by nudging his belly.

"Stop, Magz!" Juice laughed as she kept attacking him. "Cut it off, babe!" He grabbed both of her hands and pinned it over her head as Juice pushed her laid flat on the bed.

"Babe, huh?" She giggled. And before Magz said anything else Juice sealed her with a kiss. A slight smile came across her face when Juice put his hand on the side of her hip as he tucked his thumb under the fabric and slowly pulled it down.

She was moaning in between their kiss when a sound of an alert came from Juice's laptop. "Every time..." Whined Juice making Magz chuckled as both of them sat back staring at the screen.

All Opie's personal data showed up, from his national identification number, social security number, vehicle registration, criminal records, all files under his name showed up. Both of them inspected it one by one and nothing odd until Magz came across Opie financial record. He used to have a lot amount of debt, his family unpaid bills, and mortgages suddenly been paid off.

"Oh shit!" Juice cursed lowly when he realized what was going on. He looked at Magz whose jaw was clattering from shock

"No! There is no way Ope will do that!"

There were a few places listed where Opie loan money from, "I know a guy at San Joaquin Savings and Loan. Let me check on him!" Juice pulled out his phone from his pocket and quickly dialed a number. He was having a conversation with the guy on the phone, and when his face changed Magz knew it was bad news.

"Ok, thanks, man!" He then hung up before looked back at Magz who was waiting impatiently for him to tell her something. "He confirmed it. There is a federal wired transfer paid all of Opie's debts."

"There must be a mistake!" Magz shook her head several times didn't want to accept the fact. Juice got up and walked to his working desk. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Print this out. Need to show this to Clay."

"Don't!" She jumped off of the bed and stood between Juice and the printer. "Please, Juice..." She begged him.

"Magz..." Juice felt back to see her like that but he had to do what he needed to do. "You know I can't."

"Maybe Stahl set this thing up and making Opie look like a rat!" She shouted, holding into Juice's hand still trying to beg him.

"I'm sorry but I have to tell this to Clay," Juice step aside and hit the printer button leaving Magz stood still in the middle of the room. She was upset. So upset that she ran out of the dorm in a hurry not caring about Juice who kept calling her name.

* * *

 **It's kinda short, but hope you like it**  
 **Thanks for the follow, fav, and reviews.  
Means a lot! :)**


	11. Truce

**Chapter 11**  
 **Truce**

* * *

Magz couldn't think straight and she furiously drove her car headed to Opie's house. She peeks inside of the house through the window and no sign of anyone inside. She tried to open the front door but it was locked. Magz went to the side door and found the spare key under an empty pot that Donna always puts in case Ope went home late and forget to bring his key. She carefully went inside and wondering around the house looking for something, anything that could erase her doubt toward a man who she considers a brother. Magz found tons of papers of debt in the cupboard, nothing suspicious until she found a business card laid on the floor with Stahl's name on it.

"Magz!"

Suddenly someone said her name behind her back, making her jumped in surprised. "Jax!? God! You're giving me a heart attack!"

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I uhm... Uh, nothing!" She put her hand on her back trying to hide Stahl's card from Jax.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"Magz, don't play around!" Jax grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her hand up. He took the card from her fingers and examined it. "Stahl? Are you still contacting her? I said to stay away from ATF!" Jax raised his voice.

"It's not mine! It's-"

"What!?"

"Found it on the floor..." Her face looked scared and Jax understood why she was acting like that.

"Ope will never turn. He will never!" Her brother assured her.

"I know! I trust him like I trust you but the situation isn't good for Ope."

"Why's that?"

Magz bit the inside of her cheek, "Juice and I found out something and it's bad news, Jax."

-o0o-

Juice was standing next to his printer with a paper of evidence about Opie's debts being paid on his hand. He was considering whether or not should he tell Clay. He was confident that he needs to tell him but Magz would be upset at him, and he didn't want that. After a minute later, he shook his head, "oh fuck it! The club comes first!"

He headed out from his dorm and walked toward Clay and Tig. "Just talked to our guy over at San Joaquin Savings and Loan," Juice placed the paper onto the table. "He checked Opie's finances." He stopped for a second.

"And?" asked Clay impatiently.

"Somebody paid off a huge chunk of his debt. Federal wire transfer. Mortgage, credit cards, car payments."

"This stays with the three of us."

"Yeah, of course."

"Go!" said Tig and Juice headed outside the clubhouse.

-o0o-

Suddenly Jax's phone rang and he stopped his conversation with Magz to answer the call. "Yes, Clay?" Answered Jax and Magz cursed silently. Clay must've called him to talk about what Juice and she found earlier. She was waiting for her brother to finish the call before asking him what was going on. "I need to go back to the clubhouse. Clay said there is something important we need to discuss. Is this about something bad you mention about?" Magz slowly nodded and Jax cursed as he rubbed his forehead. "You just go home, ok? I'll handle this."

"Is Ope gonna be ok?"

"I promise everything's gonna be alright!"

-o0o-

Juice was working on a customer's truck in the garage when Tig approached him and stood right next to the metal cupboard. "What did you do to her?" asked Tig and caught Juice off guard making him hit the top of truck's hood.

"W-what?" he talked nervously.

"She left this morning look really upset. Last time I recall she was inside your dorm. What did you do?" There was an intimidation tone coming from Tig's voice.

"I… Nothing I didn't do anything that hurt her."

"You sure?" Tig walked closer to Juice. "Because if you hurt her, you're gonna deal with me. Not Gemma. Not Clay. Not Jax. Me! Understand?"

"Y-yeah sure. Of course."

"Good! Now get back to work." Tig tapped Juice's back before he went back to the clubhouse. Juice's heart was racing. He never felt like this before. Tig could be scary sometimes but he never felt him acting that way before.

-o0o-

Magz drove back to Jax's house, the only empty space that she could spend time thinking, or avoid everyone to be exact. Jax's house was still under renovation so there would be some carpenters working at his house, but it was passed working hour so they must've gone home by now. But when Magz unlocked the front door, she heard someone was inside the house.

"Mom? Jax?" She called them but no answer. She grabbed a baseball bat that Jax placed behind the front door just for precaution. "Mom, you here?" She called again but there was only a rustle sound coming from Jax's bedroom. Magz brought the bat higher and ready for the position, swung the bat as she entered the room.

"Wow, wait, wait! Stop, no!"

Magz halted right away when she saw a woman fell on the floor in front of her covered her face with both of her arms. "Who the hell are you!?" Screamed Magz.

"Wendy, I'm Jax's wife," she explained herself.

"Y-you, you're Jax's junkie ex-wife?"

"Ex-junkie. I'm two months sober now. And I'm legally still his wife."

"Well, good for you." Magz put the bat down as she helped Wendy got up to her feet. "Shit, I almost crack your head off."

"Thought you're Gemma," she replied. "You must be Magz, am I right?" Magz nodded. "Jax told me about you. He said you stay here after you came back to Charming. Guess, we're roommate now?"

"Jax doesn't tell me that his junkie wife is coming back and I have to share a room with her."

"Ex-junkie!" Wendy told her again. She was patience even though Magz was giving her bad vibes. Magz wasn't really good at hiding her feelings if she hates or dislikes something it'd shown on her face and Wendy could see that. "I know you heard bad news about me."

"Yeah, Mom told me a lot about you.."

"Right, it has to be Gemma," sighed Wendy. "Magz... I won't be around for long; I'll go back to a sober living facility in a week. I come here because I wanna see my son."

"That you almost killed."

Wendy stared at her in silence. She didn't run away from the fact that she almost killed her own son, but she tried really hard to be better now. Yet it'd be hard for her to convinced Magz that she is a new person now. Sure Gemma already told her all the bad things she could tell. "You have the right to hate me. I'm not a saint, I admit that. But maybe we can work this out since we will live together? I can sleep in the guest room if you wanna take ours."

"It won't be necessary. I'm moving out," said Magz as she walked pass Wendy and grabbed all the things she had left in Jax's house and put it into a duffel bag that she took from the wardrobe. Wendy didn't know what to do and stood still when Magz shoved her clothes into the bag.

"W-wait! What should I say to Jax if he asks?" Wendy stopped Magz tight before she walked out of the house. "What if he mad at me?"

Magz didn't really know her. All she heard was stories from Gemma, added to what happened to her little nephew, Magz didn't fond Wendy at all but she felt bad for her. All she wanted was to see Abel and be a better person.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him that I need a permanent place. He won't be angry at you."

Magz drove off from the neighborhood. She was driving around town with no direction. She just wanted to have some rest but didn't want to go to Gemma's place at the moment. Not when Juice was calling her phone several times, he might come to her Mom's house looking for her and Magz didn't want to see him.

She went to the city center and found a sign of an apartment for rent. She stopped and parked her car, before calling the number on the poster. The old man who rents it respond to her fast and gave her a quick tour of the small apartment. Without thinking Magz made a deal with the old man and she could start moving in tomorrow.

-o0o-

The day passed and Magz spent another night at Gemma's. She was still not answering any phone call from Juice and tried to avoid Clay when she stayed at his house. She respects Clay like he was her own father but she dislikes the fact that the club was questioning Opie's loyalty. After Juice gave Clay Opie's financial record what else could go inside their minds. She wanted to talk to Clay but she knew her portion. She didn't get involved deep in the club's business unless they asked them first.

But Magz was happy when Jax texted her telling that Opie, Donna, and the kids were back home. Jax was going to pick Opie to the club so she asked him if she could visit them when Jax went there. Soon as Magz arrived at Opie's house and she saw him walked out, Magz started tearing up.

"Hey silly!" Opie hugged her as she buried her face in his chest, hoping her brothers would not see her ugly crying face.

"Stop it darl', you don't want Opie's kutte full with your snot," teased Jax.

"Sorry..." She wiped her nose, punched Jax while tried to hide her face. "Where's Donna?"

"She's inside. Prep the kids for school."

"You go inside, we have to go to the club now," said Jax. "I'll see you around, kay darl'?"

"Yeah!" She hugged both of them before entering the house. Donna was making breakfast for the kids when she noticed Magz.

"Hey lovely, come sit. I make scrambled eggs. You want?"

"I'm good," she replied as she took a seat in front of Kenny. "How are you guys?" She smiled at the kids but they just ignored her and kept eating their breakfast.

"Answer her kids," tapped Donna on Ellie's back. "Sorry, they can be a little too shy sometimes."

"It's ok. You need help?" Magz offered her when Donna kept walking back and forth between the fridge and the stove, looking overwhelmed when the french toast burned. Not like the way Magz used to know her. Donna was deft, independent, and sure is a really great of taking care of her kids. "You okay?" Magz quickly grabbed the pan put it in the sink with running water before it caused smoke and fire.

"Sorry, I'm just..." She glanced at her kids. "What happened yesterday, it still affected me."

"Ugh that Stahl bitch..."

"Yeah, made Ope look like a rat and wanted to make me sold my own husband."

"Sorry…"

"Don't be," Donna gently stroked her upper arm. "Hey, what time is it? Damn, I have to drop the kids at school!" Donna hustled to her bedroom to get changed.

"I can drop Ellie and Kenny if you want!" Shouted Magz. "And pick them up after school!"

"You sure?" shouted Donna.

"Yeah! Maybe get some ice cream on our way home? What do you think guys?" Whispered Magz, pretending Donna wasn't there to hear her talk, making both kids chuckled.

"I don't wanna trouble you."

"You don't trouble me at all. Looks like you need some rest."

"I really need that."

"Ok then! Come on guys, don't wanna be late for school!" And the kids surprisingly ran outside happily to Magz's car after kissing their Mom, must be because Magz promised them ice cream on their way home.

After dropping the kids at their school, Magz was strolling around town looking for a job. Not that she hates working at TM but it'd be better if she could spend time outside the circle and meeting new people. Charming is a small town, not much for a job opening so Magz made a bet by coming to the only veterinary clinic. She volunteered a couple of times when she was in Philly so she thought maybe she could get a job by helping the vet. A nice lady was the only one who was inside, Magz told her the reason she came. After a few chitchat, the lady agreed to give her a job. Just a part-time thing and she couldn't give her much but it was ok for Magz.

Time flew by and it was time for her to pick up the kids from school. Ellie and Kenny were so excited and they drove to an ice cream parlor not so far from their school. As they enjoyed their ice cream, Ellie noticed that Magz's phone kept buzzing.

"Are you gonna pick it up?" She asked. "It keeps buzzing since this morning you drop us at school."

Juice was calling her a few times today and she wasn't sure if she should pick it up or no. "Just ignore it, it's nothing," she told Ellie.

But it kind has bugged Ellie and she grabbed Magz's phone from the table and answered it, "hello? Who is this?" She asked even she already read the caller's name on the screen.

"Ellie!" Magz tried to take her phone back but Ellie kept nudging.

"Hey hi! Is Magz there? W-who's this?" Asked Juice confused.

"This is Ellie. Why you keep calling her?"

"El, give me back my phone!" Magz intensely whispered to Ellie but Juice heard her voice.

"C-can you give this to her?"

"He wanna talk to you," Ellie shove the phone to Magz's chest but she shook her head and glared at her. "She said she doesn't wanna talk to you."

"Can you just give her the phone? I need to talk to her."

"Sorry, she said no, you could call her again later after you bring her something and apologize."

"Ellie!" Magz grabbed the phone from her and hung up. "You can't do that," she patiently talked to her.

"Is he your boyfriend? Are you two fighting?"

"No."

"You lie. Mom and Dad always do that when they fight," suddenly Kenny spoke while he still busy scooping his ice cream.

"Did he do something wrong?"

"No, actually... Uhm..." Juice didn't do anything wrong. He just did what he had to do for the club. She was disappointed when Juice told Clay about their findings, but honestly, she was more ashamed and angry at herself for asking Juice to do that. She didn't want to answer his call not because she was mad at him but she didn't know how to face him. "I'm the one who did wrong."

"Why don't you apologize? My friend and I just said sorry if we make mistakes and we play again afterward," said Ellie.

"It's not that simple, love." Ellie and Kenny were confused but didn't say anything. "Just finish your ice cream and I'll take you two home."

-o0o-

Chibs woke up with a naked woman slept on top of him. He pushed her away from his stomach and blinked his eyes, looking around the clubhouse to found Juice was sleeping on the pool table with a croweater across his arm.

He got up, put his pants back on, and told the woman to went home before he went to the bar grabbing a bottle of whiskey. The Scotsman really do loves his alcohol. He went back and sat on the stool staring at Juice who slowly yawning and went to the restroom leaving the croweater. After that Juice went to the pantry to grabbed a cup of coffee then sat next to Chibs.

He was still hungover and kept rubbing the bridge between his eyebrows. He didn't really remember what was happening last night until he saw the croweater sat still on the edge of the pool table completely naked. He went off and grabbed her clothes from the floor and tossed it to her. "Get out," he politely asked her. The croweater casually put back her clothes and got out from the clubhouse.

Juice sat back and sipped on his coffee with Chibs still examining him. Juice looked exhausted and it was strange considering he was always clowning every single time. "You okay, Juice-boy?"

"Yeah," answered Juice without turning around to Chibs.

"You don't seem like you're enjoying your company last night."

"No," Juice only answered him with a small word.

"I thought you're getting along with Maggie." Chibs bluntly spoke his mind and it got Juice's attention before he staring back to his coffee.

"I guess not," replied Juice. "She's uhm... I don't know... I thought... She's kinda distancing herself since yesterday. We're ok until I..."

"Until you what?"

"Never mind."

"Listen, lad, I should've mind my own business but if you care about her, you should go talk to her."

"I don't know, Chibs..."

"Just go talk to her, sort things out and not screwing around some whores. Better not repeating someone's mistake." Juice thought Chibs was referencing himself without knowing he was talking about somebody else. "And better not let Tig know about this."

"Tig has a feeling for her, doesn't he? He just threatens me a couple days ago. Why doesn't he make a move if he likes her?"

Chibs laughed before drank his booze. "Trust me, lad, Tig loves that lass but it's not the same as you have right now. Go find her, before you regret it and become Tig's new arch enemy."

-o0o-

"When did you rent a room?" Asked Gemma as Magz packing her clothes.

"Two days ago, after I went home from Jax. I can't believe Jax doesn't tell me about Wendy's back and stay at his house!"

"Wendy is back?"

"You don't know?"

Gemma shook her head, "hmm... Is this why you're moving out?"

Magz opened her mouth and about to say yes when she remembered Wendy didn't want Jax to be mad at her when actually Gemma was the real reason here. "No! I think it's the best time for me to finally have my own place." Gemma smiled at her hearing that. "What!?" Magz frowned at her Mom.

"Nothing, just happy that you chose to stay here permanently."

"Are you thinking that I'll leave again?"

"I never want that!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Mom."

They were walking back to the dining room when Magz heard a roaring engine of a Harley entering Gemma's house. Gemma peek from the window to see whom it was. "Oh, it's Juice. He comes to pick you up?" Asked her.

"If he's looking for me, tell him I'm not here!"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it, Mom!" And she rushes back to her bedroom closed the door and sat back on her bed.

Juice knocked on the door and anxiously waiting for someone to answer the door. Gemma gave a few seconds before she opened it up. "Oh hi, Juice! Are you looking for Clay? He's not here," said Gemma pretending she didn't know anything.

"No, uhm I'm looking for Magz."

"She's not here, sweetheart. Have you check Jax's house?"

"Uh... Her car's outside," said Juice. Nobody could miss Magz's cherry red Mustang from afar and Gemma forgot that it parked right outside where everyone could see it. "She uh... She doesn't wanna see me, doesn't she?"

"Yes," answered Gemma honestly. "What's going on?" Her tone suddenly changed. Gemma likes Juice but if he did something that makes Magz hurt, she would do some serious business with him.

Magz slowly opened her bedroom's door and peeked a little so she could see her Mom and Juice were having a conversation in the kitchen. She couldn't hear what they were talking about but both of them looking pretty serious. Not long after that Juice left the house and Magz walked to the dining room. "Is he left?"

"You wanna tell me what's going on, baby?" Gemma took a seat and eyed her daughter to do the same thing. Magz knew she would not get away until she told something to Gemma. She sighed and sat next to her. "Did he do something? If he did something the boys are sure gonna beat him up for you."

"No, no! Juice is nice. Too nice and I'm just..." She stopped thinking should she told Gemma about their argument over Opie but decided to keep it to herself.

"Can't dodge him forever, sweetheart." Gemma was trying to convince her to talk to Juice. She wanted them to be together. If Magz had someone here in Charming, she would think twice about leaving the town again. She wanted her daughter to stay here in Charming with her family, and that is why she wanted Juice to be an anchor for that.

"I know Mom," she got up from her seat and grabbed her duffle bag. "I'll see you later, ok!"

"Ok baby, I'll drop by at your place soon. Need to give Wendy a visit first."

-o0o-

Magz was cleaning up her new apartment, changing the bed sheet, brushing the bathroom, rearranging the furniture to her likeness. She was all sweaty and dying to take a shower when suddenly someone was knocking on her door.

"Mom? I thought you're going to Jax's house," she shouted without knowing who was behind the closed door. She opened it up to see a very nervous Juice stood before her. "J-Juice? H-how do you know I'm here?" She subconsciously tucked her hair behind her ear and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Gemma," he simply answered.

"Of course it's her," she mumbled to herself. "Y-you wanna come in?"

Juice nodded and walked inside. Both of them stood still staring at each other in the middle of the room before Magz left to the kitchen to hide. "You want some drink?" She opened the fridge but it was totally empty. "Uhm... Sorry I haven't go grocery shopping."

"It's ok, I'm good," replied Juice. "I don't know you're moving out from Jax."

"Jax's ex back and I don't wanna stay together with her," answered Magz as she took a seat on the couch with Juice following her.

Both of them were sat in silence. Juice kept opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. "Sorry!" Suddenly both of them talked at the same time.

"Jinx!" Added Juice making Magz wheezed as her response. It surely breaks the ice between them. "Magz, I wanna..."

"No! I go first," she stopped him. "I want to say I'm sorry! It was a dumb thing for me to ask you to keep a secret about what we found about Ope. I know I shouldn't do that. The club comes first, I should've known better. I'm sorry. I will never do that again. Please don't mad at me..."

"I thought you mad at me. I should've trusted you. After what Stahl did to you, I should've known that she could do the same thing to Opie. I'm sorry..."

"You just did what you need to do for the safety of the club. And I'm sorry I was avoiding your phone call, I didn't know what to say to you..."

"Me neither, until..."

"Gemma?" Magz rolled her eyes. This point she wouldn't be surprised if her mother was the one who involved.

"Definitely Gemma," Juice chuckled. "And Opie's daughter, and Chibs."

"God, you came to Chibs!?"

"Chibs gave me a serious talk after I..." Juice stopped talking, almost slip telling Magz that he was messing with a croweater when Magz wasn't around. Not that he wants to, he was just sad and his anxiety kicked in when Magz kept rejecting his call.

"After you what?"

"Drunk," he quickly answered. He wasn't lying. Juice was really is drunk that night and he regrets it when he saw a croweater slept next to him in the morning.

"You were drunk because of me?"

"The first time I arrived in Charming. I was lost and I don't have anyone until Jax takes me to the club. I finally have someone, friends, brothers, but I still feel something is missing until you came. The last few weeks with you the gap is slowly filling up. I don't know what it is but you... Magz... You give me that something.."

Juice never really opened up to someone before. He even surprised himself that he could tell what was inside him to Magz. Juice was waiting for her to respond but Magz was too stunned to say anything. Her lips kept parting but closing again because she didn't know what to say to him. This deep interaction between two human being was never her forte.

"Magz, I'm..." His words cut off with a ringing from his phone. Juice looked at the screen and Chibs was the one who called him, must be club business. He sighed and got up from the sofa, "I'm sorry... I better go now." He slowly walked to the door but right when his hand turned the handle, he felt his shoulder was grabbed and made him turn around. Next thing he realized Magz soft lips were on his.

They parted for a second and looked into each other's eyes. He was shocked. Even Magz was too, her body reacted faster than her mind. Magz turned her face away but Juice cupped her cheek and brought her lips back to met his. Juice pushed the door closed and gave his attention fully to Magz. He picked her up and brought her to the sofa. Juice kissed her passionately and when they parted all he saw was her. Her eyes. Her lips. The way he heard her beating heartbeat in the silent room.

She was nervous, but Juice, under all of his goofiness, he was nice, he was gentle, caring, and she couldn't resist it. Even after she tried to avoid him because she didn't want to trouble him. After what Juice told her earlier she couldn't help it, couldn't hold it any longer. She wanted to give herself another chance with Juice.

Juice was slowly moving his way to her jaw, to the side of her neck all the way to her collarbone. "J-Juice..." She spoke and Juice just hummed as an answer. "Stop." He halted and straightly looked back at her, worried if he did something wrong and might change her mind. "I'm sweating. I stink."

He wheezed, "I don't mind."

"Yeah, but I do mind," she lightly pushed Juice away and peck his lips. "I need to take a shower." She walked toward the bathroom but stopped when Juice pulled her back to him.

"Can I join?" He grinned widely making Magz blushed. He kept kissing her until Magz's foot stumbled on the bed frame, making them fell into the mat.

Juice slowly pulled her shirt up but stopped halfway when the constant ringing from Juice's phone was not something they couldn't avoid. Juice sighed, making Magz smiled a little. "Duty call?" She asked.

"You bet."

"Just go before your butt get kicked," she teased.

"What if I say I don't want?"

"Club comes first," she stated.

"Might change if I spend more time with you," joked Juice as he gave her a little peck on her lips.

"No, you can't do that," she smiled and kissed him one more time before sat down and let Juice got up from the bed.

"So uhm... Can I come back later?" Juice placed his hand on the side of her hip and pulled her closer to him when he saw Magz was blushing. "I take that as a yes!"

-o0o-

* * *

 _ **Incredibly sorry it takes a while for me to post the new chapter. House was under renovation and it took a lot of my time. Anyway, hope you guys like this one. Would love to read some reviews. Thank you and cheers! :)**_


End file.
